Literal Meanings
by Thoughts Of A Shadow
Summary: The Black Cat is a legendary assassin. The most feared man in the underworld. But what would happed if Train auctually turned into a big black cat? Because when Train got hit with Lucifer, he didn't turn into a little kid...AU
1. Changes

**A/N. Here's another mulit chapter for Black Cat. For those reading batman or Inky Pinky, don't worry, I'll still update them-I have all summer now! This story is an AU of what happened when Train got shot with Lucifer and follows the books, not the TV show. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the computer I write this one, and the idea for this fanfic. I don't actually own Black Cat**

Train was running. Running faster that he'd ever run in his life-speeding down alleyways and cutting street corners all to get to one insignificant church. The whole while. Echidna's final words rang in his ears: _Creed plans to kill your partner._ Creed was planning to kill Sven. Kill his brother.

What was it with that guy and killing his family?

First, it was Saya, the first woman sweeper he'd ever met, and the only person to actually care about his at all. It wasn't that he'd been in love with her, not at all. It was more that he fell in love with the way she lived- so carefree and unconcerned. The life of a stray cat. So he began to copy her, completing missions the way _he_ wanted to.

Eventually, he became _her_ downfall.

Creed had gone after her, claiming that he was helping Train become himself again by freeing him from the spell of a witch. The heartless monster had hunted her down and killed her. Train had watched with his own eyes, held her dying form as her life seeped out of her, and had to watch as her killer ran away.  
And now he was going to do the same to Sven.

The thing that bothered Train the most was that he could actually _see_ the cathedral, see the killing grounds. He just couldn't _reach_ it. And he needed to reach it.

So he lengthened his stride, lunging forward with all he had so that he was going faster than the wind, speeding by so fast that everything around him became a blur. Buildings and people mashed together in a mix of color as a dark form flashed by, stirring up dust and stray pieces of paper. All too late, a large wooden door blocked his path but the brown haired sweeper merely ducked his head and shouldered open the door, slamming it wide with so much force that the hinges rattled in their secured positions. Skidding to a halt just in time to avoid crashing into the back pews, Train paused long enough to gather what was going on in the cavernous cathedral.

Creed, the emotionless psycho, was standing just in front of Echidna, facing something slumped against the wall. His Imagine Blade had been changed into a wicked weapon that curved and twisted but still reached the other side of the large church. Little drops of red fell from it as he swung it around aimlessly. Golden eyes scanned the room until he saw _Sven_, who was propped up against the wall. Sven, who had blood coating the front of his jacket. Sven, who was dying...

Princess, Train noted, was trying to help, her black dress stained as she tried to stop Sven from bleeding out. Her long blonde hair was covering her face, but Train thought he could hear sniffles coming from her direction.

And then Creed was talking again, and the Black Cat cocked his head so that he was listening, but he only caught a few words-

"Lucifer...nano-machines...transform...destroy..._dead_..." before he saw Creed raise an arm and aim a gun. Since when had Creed started using a gun? Train thought as he shot forward, aiming to intercept the bullet before it reached its target. But he only got there in time to swing a hand out and halt the bullet inside of his right arm. As he glanced down, he saw that Sven had his eyes squeezed shut tight, and that Princess was turned away, hands up to her face. Creed was the only one looking at the brown haired sweeper, and his eyes held the expression of a disturbed man.

"Your ideals still tend to involve the innocent. Every time I see you, I get this feeling. You TICK ME OFF!" the ex-assassin roared, before slugging Creed with a bloodied fist.

"I don't think you understand Train. You were shot with...never mind-you'll find out soon enough..." Creed didn't seem to have even felt the solid punch as he regained his feet. Echidna mentioned something about the police, and it was only then that Train realized that he heard sirens.  
Sven heard Creed ask Echidna something, and out of nowhere a portal sprang open. The movie star vanished inside of it, leaving only Creed to stare at Train, who was standing protectively in front of his family.

"You won't let this beat you, Black Cat. Not even if you're a monster!" The final words echoed menacingly around the stone church before Creed was gone, leaving only the portal to wink itself out.  
Train slumped a little and hissed sharply as his arm gave a pained twinge before turning around to check on Sven. Apparently, for the older sweeper, one eye was enough to reveal worry, curiosity, amazement and horror.

"Why did you do that?" came the shocked shout from the injured sweeper. Train raised an eyebrow as he strode over, amber eyes showing annoyance.

"Gee, thanks! It's no big deal that I just got _shot_ for you!" the sarcastic reply made Sven wince.

"It's not like I asked you to! But Train, that bullet was full of nanomachines. They are going to invade your body and change your DNA! In poetically correct terms, you'll be a monster!" Even Eve was surprised at the unconcerned shrug that Train gave as a response. NO one expected the Black Cat to be that calm about it.

"It's no bi-" The carefree statement that was making its way out of Train's mouth was halted as by a gasp of pain, and Sven had to watch as his partner dropped to the floor, leaning against the pew as he grabbed his wrist in agony.

"Train! Train, what is it?" he started to make his way over to the pained man, barely noticing as Eve scurried over to help him reach train. The golden eyed youth managed to shake his head before letting loose a pained moan. Sven managed to get close enough to grab his shoulder. He felt Eve stiffen beside him as Train curled in on himself a little more.

"...Eve? He started to say her name, but never got the chance to, because at that moment, Train released a particularly loud gasp, and some unseen force shoved him away from the hunched sweeper. The older sweeper slid along the floor, knocking Eve down on his way before he was halted by a wall. Just as he managed to struggle into a seated position, a blinding light filled the church, and Sven threw an arm up to black it while shuffling over so that he was in front of Eve, protecting her from the unseen enemy as she curled in on herself, grabbing her arm tight. He all but froze when a keening human scream became an animalistic howl of pain, and the light got brighter as the volume increase. Yelling himself, Sven bent even more over Eve, waiting, waiting, waiting...

Suddenly, the light vanished, and the dust began to settle, forcing Sven to cough violently into his elbow. When he bet over, Eve managed to poke her head up. The small gasp that came from the blonde made Sven stop choking and look up, after which, he had to blink several times, rub his eyes thoroughly and pinch himself multiple times before he believed that he was seeing.

For where Train had been moments before lay a massive _black panther_.

The thing was huge-almost five feet long and at least three at the shoulder. Large padded paws were extended by razor sharp claws, and Sven knew if her were to look, he would find pointed fangs along it's jaw. The tail itself was three feet, adding to the initial five of the animal. But what really drew Sven's attention was what decorated the left ear. White fur, the only on the cat, formed a XIII going diagonally across its ear.

"T...Train?" Sven called his partner's name, and noticed Eve shaking her head out of the corned of his eye.

"He's unconscious Sven. But look! It's his bell!" True to form, Sven could see a little bit of red ribbon protruding out from the black mass of the animal. When he ducked down a little, he saw the tiny golden bell being sandwiched between the cat's jaw and the stone floor. He reached to pull it out, but Eve's hand shot out and snatched his.

"You won't be able to-he too heavy." How would she know that? Sven passed it off as reading too many books, but none the less decided to try out her theory. He got his answer when he prodded the limp head, resulting in it only swinging back and forth from where he poked it.

"Hm." The train of thoughts that would have come after were halted in their tracks a police sires notified themselves by squealing loudly. They were nearing the church!

"Uh, ok Eve, I'm gonna need you to help me lift him onto my shoulders, k?" he asked, glancing around for his attaché case. He watched as Eve glanced out the window, cocking her head to the side before nodded.

"We will have to hurry. The police will be here in ninety-eight seconds. Sven blew out a panicked breath before scooting over so that Eve could slide her small hands under Train's shoulders and head. Grabbing the panther's hind legs, Sven nodded, and together they lifted the heavy mass across Sven's shoulder. The man grunted as he shifted the large animal around but froze when a low, keening moan came from Train's..._muzzle. _The older sweeper glanced across his shoulder, totally missing Eve run down to grab his case, but definitely catching the cat's eyes fluttering, managing to sneak a glimpse of hazy amber before they fell closed.

"We only have fifty-three seconds left." Eve notified him from his left side. Sven jumped, nearly dropping the panther, before glancing down at the blonde.

"Don't do that! But you're right, let's go." Sven started for the door at the far side of the church, and Eve hesitated before bending down, snatching the ribbon off the ground and racing after Sven, long hair swinging behind her.

The only thing the odd family left behind were overturned pews, scorched stone and a few drops of blood.

**A/N. so, what do you think? I'd really like to know…like, I'd REALLY love to know…so plz review. I had a lot of ideas on how this is going to go, but feel free to PM/Review and give suggestions!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	2. Revelations

**A/N. Well, this and 14 days was accepted better than I thought, so here comes a new chapter! Hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I would say I owned this, but that would be lying, and lying is very bad, so I have to say that I do not own this. Because if I did, I wouldn't be on here, now would I? **

Sven rushed out of the church, a large, limp black head bouncing on his shoulder with every step he took. Glancing down when he heard a low whine of pain, he winced internally.

"Sorry Train, but we need to get out of here fast!" he whispered to the unconscious panther. The pitter patter of feet reminded him that Eve was running after him. He swiveled his head around to make sure that the blonde was still close before turning back to the pavement and racing for the old reliable car that was only…on the other side of town. Cursing slightly, he lengthened his stride, trying to get out of the alley before he halted his steps all together, stumbling a little when Eve crashed into him.

"Shh!" he said, warning the little girl to freeze where she stood in the shadows.

Because streaking down the street were several dozen cop cars.

"Oh, crap." Sven muttered, looking around wildly from Eve to the black cat sprawled across his shoulders to the blocked exit as black and white sped by, red and blue lights flashing as sirens wailed. Another whine came from the cat as it's ears twitched, unhappy about the piercing sirens. Sven twisted around when he noticed that the sirens were fading and ducked a head out of the corner. The only car on the street was a small blue one…

"Hey! That's our car!" Sven shouted, and he raced out in front of the speeding car, ignoring the way Train's head bounced up and down against his chest.

"Sven! Watch out!" he ignored the warning and stopped in the middle of the street, watching as whoever drove the car stomped on the breaks, swerving the car so that it swirled around and the mirror tapped Sven on the stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" the green haired sweeper yelled, motioning with a hand that wasn't keeping Train across his shoulders. He watched as someone in a skirt and high heels stepped out of the car, flipping violet hair out of her eyes as she turned towards Sven.

"…Rinslet?" he asked, glaring at the thief-for-hire. Said thief glared at Sven with icy eyes as she strode over to him, joining with Eve as she scurried over too.

"Way to thank me for brining the car around! Sure, you vanish and then Train runs off without telling me anything! Where is that jerk anyway?" she asked, looking around for the chocolate haired sweeper.

"He's uhh…he's right here," he said, shrugging his shoulders to indicate the limp beast strewn across them.

"That cat is _Train_?" she shrieked, bending forward at the waist to prod Train. A low moan emitted from the cat again, and it's whole head twitched in aggravation.

"Yes. He was hit with a bullet called Lucifer. It contained nanomachines that turned him into a panther." Eve explained, coming up next to Sven. Rinslet had an expression of confusion and incredulity on her face as she glanced between the cat, Sven, and Eve before she started laughing.

"You guys are funny! No seriously, where's Train?" she asked, pausing from laughing to see where Train _really_ was. Because there was no way he'd been turned into a cat, right? Her laughter slowed as she realized that neither of the sweepers were laughing, and that Train hadn't come out of the shadows.

"…Train?" she muttered, and the long black tail twitched as if recognizing the name.

"No way…" she breathed, and she leaned in close to pull open one of his eyelids, looking at the amber eye hidden beneath. One of Sven's eyebrows rose at the way she was investigating the identity of the black panther.

"If you need any more proof just check his left ear." Rinslet took his advice and lifted his head, ignoring the whine that came with the motion as she stared at the XIII branded on his ear.

"Would ya look at that! It is Train! Looks like he got shot in the leg!" she said, pointing to a bit of blood dried on his fur. Sven's brows furrowed as he looked down, and even Eve looked confused as she stared at the indicated area of cat. True to her word, there was a bunch of dried blood crusting around his fore leg and dripping down on his paw.

"I guess he kept the injury when he changed." Eve suggested, lifting the indicated leg and examining the wound.

"Don't touch that Eve! He could have fleas!" Rinslet shouted, and both sweepers gave her a look that said _Really?_ She huffed a little.

"Just trying to keep you from freaking out." She said, stalking back to the car while throwing her hands into the air.

"It's a bit late for that! My partner just got shot and then turned into a freaking panther! _And_ he's unconscious! What's not to freak out about?" Sven exclaimed scathingly. Eve glanced at Sven warningly at how harsh he was being. The green haired sweeper ignored the look and nodded for her to open the door and get in the back.

"Ok Eve, I'm gonna put Train next to you and I need you to keep him from sliding around," he said, and the blonde nodded before slipping into the far side of the small car and snapping the belt into place.

"Ready Sven," she said, and the older sweeper allowed Rinslet to help him lift Train into the back seat where they dropped him down sideways with his head thudding against Eve's leg. She blushed slightly but regained her cool when she noticed Rinslet smirking at her. No way would she let her know that she was embarrassed by this! Looking away defiantly, she let her hand drift around the cat's neck, pretending for all she was worth that this was merely a stray that they'd picked up. The seat snapped back and Rinslet slid into the passenger side while Sven started up the car. It stuttered a few times before powering up and shooting forward, puttering down the street as it slid past the police cars and headed for their hotel. Once they were sure that they had cleared the police, Rinslet smacked Sven on the arm and started peppering them with questioning.

"What the heck happened in that church? Who shot Train? Why didn't Train duck?" she asked, glancing at Eve once in a while for a few answers.

"Creed Diskenth shot Train. Eve already told you that he had a bullet named Lucifer that contained nanomachines that changed his DNA. He turned into a panther. As for the reason he didn't duck…if he had, I would have gotten hit." Sven stared at the road during his whole narrative of the event, swerving now and again when the road turned. Rinslet looked shocked at the story, but kept silent. Eve hadn't bothered to say anything, instead she busied herself with flicking the panther's soft black ear back and forth, watching as occasionally he'd twitch that or his tail in annoyance, and she smiled fondly at the unconscious cat.

Of course, he didn't stay that way for long, because some driver was drunk and driving on the wrong side of the road. Sven pounded on the horn while swerving into the other lane, sending everyone in the car, including Train, sprawling across their seats. A loud yelp sounded from somewhere low, and Eve looked around wildly to see bright amber eyes glaring up at her. She stared at him wide-eyed as his mouth opened wide, showing pointed fangs and razor sharp teeth as he growled. His maw snapped shut as he shook his head and looked down. A surprised hissing noise came from him, and he jumped up on the seat when his tail flicked near his ear. He was yowling for all he was worth, and Eve found it necessary to inform Sven.

"Uhh Sven? Train woke up and now he's…umm…freaking out." Sven whipped his head around to stare at the spazzing cat, only to lean back as it lunged for him. Rinslet's scream was drowned out when the large black cat howled long and hard, pawing at the green haired sweeper as he whined and growled in irritation.

"Sven pull over!" Rins shrieked, and she pointed to a rest stop that was thankfully only two miles down the highway.

"Train calm down! We'll explain everything in a few moments, so just shut up!" Sven shouted over everything, and he pressed his foot down on the pedal so that the car shot forward racing past dozens of others until they screeched into the parking lot, resulting in Train screeching even louder as he tried to figure out how to stand on four legs and failing miserably. He yowled when he slammed into the side of the car as Sven took a particularly sharp turn. Eve reached out and grabbed him around the neck, keeping him stationary as Sven found a parking spot.

As soon as a door was open, a black blur shot across Sven and landed outside, where they found a black cat spinning around wildly, twisting his head from side to side as he tried to figure out what the heck had happened to him. Sven managed to recover and got out first.

"Train! Train calm down and let us explain everything! Train!" he shouted, trying to calm the distressed sweeper-turned-cat. But as soon as he was out of the car, Train leapt at him, and, unaware of his claws, accidentally dug them into Sven's shoulders as he attempted to stand on his hind legs. Sven yelped, swatting at his paws as he tried to get the panicking cat off of him.

"Ouch Train! You're hurting me!" If any animal had been able to show emotion, Sven would have bet on the Train-panther as a look of horror spread into his amber eyes when he jerked away, landing on all four paws as he backed off, crumpling to the ground when he tried to put weight on his injured leg and staying with his tail curled near his head. Sven glanced down at the little bits of red blooming in sets of four on each shoulder. Wincing at the slight stinging that came from each, he moved forward towards the panicked cat, motioning for Eve to come with him as he tried to get close without panicking him.

In the end, Eve was the one that managed to get close enough, and she sat cross legged in front of Train, waiting patiently until he flickered golden eyes to look up at her.

"Hello Train." He growled back, frowning at the way he couldn't form words. She giggled.

"You're a cat, in case you didn't know. A big black panther." She said, tugging his tail tauntingly. He flicked it away before 'glaring' at her half-heartedly. His gaze switched over to Sven and Rinslet who were off to the side before turning back to Eve.

"Do you remember what happened?" He gave an exceedingly Train-like shake of his head before placing it back down on his crossed paws.

"You took a bullet for Sven called Lucifer. It was filled with nano machines, and they turned you into a cat." She smiled a little when his ears twitched slightly in feigned annoyance. Somehow, even if he was a cat, he could still give off a feeling of being carefree and amused. Eve watched as his tail reached up to his wrist and tapped on it: time. She bowed her head and shrugged.

"I don't know how long it'll take. Creed said it was permanent." At the name, the cat leapt to his feet, hissing viciously until he turned away, prowling over to Sven and Rins. He stumbled a little, and Eve raced over just in time to keep him from falling flat on his face, as funny as that would have been.

"Train, I think we should look at your leg first," Eve commented, shoving him slightly so that he dropped to the ground again. He seemed to roll his eyes, and the blonde guessed it meant _It's only a scratch!_ She motioned for Rins to grab the first aid kit out of the ratty car. The violet haired woman hurried to pull the bright red case from under the seat and hand it to Eve, who unzipped it before realizing that she needed to wash it out.

"Sven, could you please get me a few wet paper towels?" she asked, looking at the green haired sweeper while keeping a hand on Train's chest to keep him from getting up. Rinslet snorted at the way the cat huffed before flopping back down, annoyed. Sven ran off to get the supplies and returned moments later with a few dripping wet paper towels which he handed to the blonde. She nodded to him, before grabbing Train's leg and dabbing at the dried blood. The cat managed to hide a whine of pain as Eve scrubbed away the dirt that had started to collect on the open wound.

"Almost done Train. We just need to bind it." She dug around in the bag before pulling out gauze and a bandage, which she wrapped around his leg before taping it tight.

"All done!" she said, and with that, she stopped pressing down on the cat, allowing him to jump to his feet, flicking his tail in agitation as he stalked over to Sven and head-butted his leg. Sven swatted his head at which point the cat gave a hurt growl and slunk behind Rinslet, wrapping his tail around her ankles as he flattened his ears against his head. Eve frowned, and Rinslet slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sven yelped, backing away until he bumped into the car.

"He just took a bullet for you, and you slap him? He's a _cat_ for Pete's sake!" the thief shouted, reaching down to pat Train lovingly on the head.

"That was rude Sven." Eve commented seriously. Sven looked from Eve to Rinslet to Train and back again, confused as to how they had all ganged up on him. They stared at him a few minutes longer, watching him sweat until…

"You should see your face!" Rinslet shouted, and she burst out laughing, followed by Eve. Even Train was chuckling, in a weird, throaty bark. Sven looked confused for a few more moments before realizing that they had all been pulling his leg. He frowned a little before chuckling as well.

"Alright, you had your fun. Now how are we going to change you back?" he asked, bending down to the panther's level. A black shaggy head ducked up and down in the cat equivalent of a shrug.

"First, we need to make sure no one shoots him because they think he's a wild animal," Eve said, and she pulled the ribbon out from her pocket and moved to put it around his neck.

As soon as it came close to his face, the panther balked, hissing as he streaked away from Eve and dashed under the car, belly scraping the ground as he tried to fit. Sven sighed in annoyance.

"Train, come out now!" he said, but the cat shook his head, and hissed again.

"Why won't he let me put it on?" Eve asked, and everyone was surprised at how well the panther-Train could pull off a skeptical look.

"How are we supposed to know? He can't talk or write!" Rinslet exclaimed. Sven thought for a moment before a smile broke out on his face and he shook his head.

"Rins, you're wrong! Train, do you think you could write in the mud with your claws?" he asked, ducking down so that he could see Train nod from under the car.

"Alright then, come out. Eve, don't try and put his choker on yet," Sven warned, and they watched as the cat slunk out from under the car and prowled over to a patch of mud. They waited as Train struggled to form letters with his claws. It took several minutes, but eventually they could read the message- _The only one who can tame me is myself._ Sven raised and eye brow as he stared down at the panther that sat proudly next to his message.

"So how do you propose you put your necklace on?" he asked sarcastically. They all fell silent as he started scratching out a message-_Put it on the ground._ Eve looked skeptically at the cat, but she dropped the red ribbon on the ground and let him do what he wanted. Glancing up at Eve warily, he flicked his tail as a warning before ducking his head inside the ribbon, using his uninjured paw to bat it into place. The bell made a satisfying jingling sound as it swung under his chin, and it seemed as if he were smirking at him as he sat down smugly.

"Alright, so you put it on. Congrats." Sven said, and he waved a hand in annoyance as he looked around at the other two.

"What do we do now?" Rins asked, sitting down on the hood of the car. Eve shrugged, sitting next to her. There was a heavy thud and the three watched Train leap onto the top of the car and curl up, wrapping his tail around his legs.

"We should go back to the hotel like we planned." Eve stated, head bent as she sighed.

"Think we should eat first? We actually have a little bit of money we could use to buy take out." Sven stated, and Eve looked up hopefully.

"Really?" She asked. Sven nodded.

"What about you Train? Train?" Sven looked to the top of the car to find that he had fallen asleep in the warm sun.

"Lazy bum…but we couldn't go into a restaurant either, so I guess the hotel it is." Sven said, and he shrugged at the grumble that came from Rins's direction.

"Room service? Really?" she asked, but Sven gave her a warning look, nodding to where Train's tail had started to twitch in his sleep as if he were agitated.

"Room service it is," Rins said, and she hopped off the roof of the car, swiftly followed by Eve. Sven wandered over to the side of the car and he prodded the cat awake, at which point Train took his time stretching before he jumped off the roof land landed deftly on the pavement before sneaking through the open door and curling up once again on the back seat. Eve climbed in after, sitting behind Rinslet as she slid into her seat again. Sven was the last to get in, starting up the car in a matter of seconds and then pulling out of the parking space and driving onto the highway again.

Eve jumped slightly when she felt Train lean against her leg, head curled up right next to her knee as his tail flicked contentedly. She relaxed a little when she realized that he was asleep, and hesitantly began stroking his fur, smoothing down the ruffled hair until they all flowed smoothly in one direction. As focused as she was in her task, she didn't realize that they had reached the hotel until the car stopped spluttering and Sven turned off the engine. She looked up when she saw the bright lights of the street lamps, and then began waking Train, tugging on his tail and then poking his nose tauntingly, watching as first his nose twitched, and then his ears, until finally, he blinked open his eyes and glared up at her with amber eyes as if asking why she'd woken him up.

"We're here. You're gonna have to find a way up on your own-it's not like we can just walk inside with you behind us." She said, giggling a little at the way he frowned slightly before twitching his tail in annoyance. Sure, he may be an animal, but he could express himself. She clambered out of the car, stretching as she blinked in the fading light. She barely heard the sound of padding feet and she twisted just in time to see a flash of black dash out of the car before leaping from one balcony to the other, swiftly scaling the building until he reached on open window and slipped through.

Hopefully, he wouldn't wreck whoever's room he'd snuck into.

**A/N. Well, this is fun to write, I love thinking about Train as a panther, so this is easy to write. I hope you like, but I'll need input to keep posting!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	3. Wounds

**A/N. Here's the next chapter for Literal Meanings. I gave up on trying to write good author's notes…**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Black Cat.**

When Sven, Eve and Rinslet entered the hotel room, they were hit with a mass of fur, and a keening yowl. Eve stumbled back a little at the weight of the cat, backing into Rinslet, who steadied her. Sven had grabbed Train by the scruff of the neck and was pulling him back inside the room.

"Calm down you overgrown pussy cat. What could have possibly happened in the thirty seconds we were missing?" he reprimanded, letting go of the wriggling ball of fur and watching it streak into the slightly messy kitchen. A slight banging sound could be heard, and Eve walked in to see Train slowly regaining his feet, shaking his head slightly dazed. She giggled slightly. An aggravated hiss came from Train's direction as he stood and then slid a paw in between the door and the handle before backing away. It gave a little resistance but with a slight popping noise, a chill filed the room as the door slid open. Train placed his front paws on the edge of the shelf and raised himself slowly, extending his head to clasp a glass bottle delicately in his jaws. The shelf gave way, and he dropped to the ground, skittering away from the loud sound of smashing plastic. Rinslet watched with humored curiosity as the cat slowly padded over to the table and placed the bottle lightly on the table before leaping up onto the chair and staring at the trio expectantly.

"What do you want me to do?" Sven asked, folding his arms across his chest. Train growled at him while he nudged the milk with his nose. Eve stared from the hungry look in Train's eyes to the bottle and back before a sigh of realization left her mouth.

"Hold on a second Train," she said, and she opened a cabinet and pulled down a shallow bowl. Placing it next to the cat, she snapped open the top and poured the icy cold drink into the bowl.

"Happy?" she asked, but a black head had already lowered to the bowl and was lapping it up. It wasn't long before he cleaned it out and was pawing at it for some more. Rinslet laughed as she poured it for him.

"You couldn't figure that out Sven? I'm disappointed." The thief said, putting down the bottle and walking over to the TV. She sunk down on the chair and propped her feet on the coffee table, kicking her heels into the corner. Something brushed up against her ankles, and she jerked her feet down, only to hear a sudden yowl as she kicked Train.

"Oh! Sorry Train, I didn't see you there." She apologized, and the panther showed his hackles before bounding up on the couch and stretching out lazily. His tail flicked back in forth regularly, and Rinslet watched his chest rise and fall. The sound of glass being put in the dishwasher made his ears flicker slightly, and his head to raise up before he let it fall back onto the cushion. Rins grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, where the first thing that came on was a commercial for cat food.

"Hey Train, does that look appetizing?" said Sven, walking in to sit on the edge of the couch. The five foot cat didn't respond. His tail drooped off of the edge, hanging limply to the floor and his breathing was slowing.

"He is asleep, Sven." Eve said, sitting down on the middle of the couch, the only spot not taken up by cat.

"I think I figured that out, Eve." The older sweeper said, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair. All of a sudden he hissed in pain, and dropped off the chair, clutching his chest.

"Sven!" Eve shouted, and she bolted for him, kneeling down on the ground where she was accompanied by Rins.

"I-I guess I forgot ab-about the in-injuries!" Sven stuttered, breath suddenly coming in sharp gasps. Rins dragged the suit coat off of him and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a bloody mess.

"How did we not see this? Train!" she shouted, and the cat jumped, falling off the couch. He immediately leapt to his feet and loped over to Sven, where he whined in distress at seeing his friend in pain. Well, the touching whine was made un-touching when the cat proceeded to swat Sven's uninjured arm with his par, claws raking through the thin fabric.

"Train! Go get the first aid kit from under the sink!" Rinslet said, and the cat quickly padded over to said sink where he clawed open the door and dragged the kit to the room, where the girls had pulled off his shirt and were trying to get the tight knot he called a tie from around his neck. Train nosed the pack towards Rinslet. She grabbed it and unzipped it, with a muttered, "Thanks Train."

The cat sat on his haunches, tail flicking every once in a while as he watched Rinslet and Eve clean up the bloody mess, so that it was only a slightly bloody mess. A thick pad of gauze was placed across the large cut on his chest, and Rinslet winced when he moaned as she pressed down unnecessarily hard.

"Sorry." She started wrapping the wound, before Eve noticed her stop short.

"What is wrong?" she asked, cocking her head slightly. Train looked up too, bell jingling as his head jerked up.

"We're out of bandages, and he still has several wounds."

"Then just ignore them." Sven commanded, but Rinslet shook her head.

"We can't risk getting them infected. How are we gonna get bandages? It's not like I can leave just Eve to help you, and I don't want Eve going out this late at night. Too many drunks, too little cops." She said, and Eve frowned at her.

"I can take care of myself." Rinslet snorted.

"Of course you can, Eve. But these guys don't stop. They get angry and they get violent. You aren't going out, and that's it. If Train was back to normal, it's be a different story, but…" At that point, Train jumped to his feet and growled, tail twitching in agitation.

"Well, maybe if Train went with me…" Eve trailed off, but Rins shook her head.

"No. He could be easy to miss, and it'd seem like you were all alone. But maybe…Train, could you go alone? I know it'd be hard, but you could steal it…" Rinslet suggested. Train-panther seemed to be considering it. Then, he nodded.

"Train, you don't need to…steal for me…" but the cat was already facing the door. Eve accompanied the large black cat as he slunk forwards. Glancing back at where Rinslet was looking everywhere for some makeshift bandages, she waited until Train had already leapt down before running for the stairs and following him.

Train jumped from one balcony to the other, dropping lower and lower until he hit the street. Padded paws carried him down one street and up another, taking him through alleys until he was in front of the local drugstore. He 'frowned' as he thought about what he would have to do, but pushed it aside as he sat patiently for another person to come in.

It took fifteen minutes, but eventually a large SUV pulled out, and with his advanced hearing, he recognized the sound of children when a middle aged man opened the driver's side door.

"Don't forget, Eric- Katie likes cherry flavored cough syrup." Some family on vacation had a sick girl, and the dad was picking up medicine. Jumping to his feet, he hid behind a large potted plant for the dad to approach the door and walk in. As soon as the doors were open, a flash of black dashed inside, streaking past the bewildered man and heading straight for the 'Band-Aid and Injuries' section. The check-out boy looked up when he heard a few boxes fall off the shelf, but ignored it when he saw the dad walk in.

"Hello sir, how may I help-" His uninterested reply was cut off by the sound of something falling, and he looked over to see a shelf topple over.

"What the-" The dad started, but he too stopped talking when a large black mass hurled itself at the standing shelf, knocking it down as well and sending the other shelves flying. The two men stared in shock and fear when the black…_thing_ scrambled across the unsteady surface and grabbed something in its mouth. When it turned, amber eyes set upon them, and they screamed.

"It's a lion!" the worker shrieked, voice rising higher than a grown man's voice should, and he rushed out of the store, followed closely by the dad, who threw himself at the car.

Train rolled his eyes, and took off at a steady lope for the hotel. He was faintly aware of the worker's voice as he shouted into a pay phone for Animal Control. Confident that he would be able to escape in time, he ducked into a back alley and walked along the dark street.

A scream interrupted him pleasant stroll, and his ears perked up…He knew that scream…It was Princess! Racing down the alley, he checked every single one until he found a gloomy one a few blocks away from the drug store. And there, in the dim lighting, was Princess, arms transformed into swords and hair balled into fists as she glared around at the dozen or so men crowded around her.

"Stay away." She warned. If Train had been able to, he would have let loose a laugh, but the bandages in his mouth combined with the fact that he was a _panther_ halted the action. Sudden movement on the roof above Eve caught his eye. Looking up, he saw a man on a fire escape. Eve couldn't see him! The bandages fell from his jaws as he howled in alarm and shot for Eve, a black blur that tore through the men and skidded to a halt next to Princess, eyes glinting as he stared up at the man carefully descending the stairs.

"Train!" Eve muttered, sparing him a glance before turning back to stare at the men surrounding her. Train hissed menacingly, ears flattened against his head, tail sweeping back and forth as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Whoa, this chick has a cat! Some over grown kitty! We should take it's pelt too!" A man exclaimed. Standing right in front of Eve, the large man had bushy black hair that tangled into his large beard-he was obviously the leader. When he dared to take a step for Train's little Princess, the cat responded in kind, prowling forward and hissing again, only the sound was accompanied by a swift claw swipe. His fangs gleamed in the moonlight as he raised his hackles.

"Ooo! The little kitty's mad. Chick, call your stupid tabby off, or I shoot you." At the threat, Train growled, but prowled back to stand behind eve, protecting her from the back.

"Who's a good kitty?" The man cooed, before laughing crudely at the way Train stayed behind Eve.

"What do you want?" Eve asked, glaring at the man.

"Well little lady, you knocked out one of my guys, and now we're gonna have to have a little payback. You're a freak, so no one'll miss you. Sorry about this, but you're a dead little girl." The man leered, and he lifted his gun. At this, Train lunged at the man. A large black mass slammed into him, which caused the gun to go off. No one heard the small yelp of pain over the noise of a fight that had just broken out. Eve was swinging her fists left, right, and centre as well as using her sword arms to block any bullets that came her way. Train slashed out with his claws and fangs, keeping as many people away from his little Princess as possible.

Altogether, they were beating back everyone around them…Just not _above_ them.

The man climbing down from the fire escape leapt at Eve who, being busy fighting someone else, didn't notice him until he tackled her to the ground. She yelled in surprise, until the man punched her across the head immediately knocking her out. He stood up proudly, yelling at everyone that he got the girl, until black slammed into him, knocking him seven yards away and into a wall.

The massive black cat stood protectively over the little blonde girl, hissing fearsomely. The men all grouped around him, confidence wavering at the cold look in the cat's eyes. He hissed again, and the message was clear:

_If you want to live, leave._

The men all scrambled to get out of the alley, and ran past the green car, branded with the yellow blocky letters that formed the words: ANIMAL CONTROL. Recognizing the words, Train started nudging Eve persistently, nosing her face so that she would wake up. And she did, barely. Her eyes were half open and unfocused. Taking advantage of the situation, Train wiggled his head under her arms, and somehow, she understood. Snaking her arms around his powerful neck, she clasped her hands together and tried to heft herself onto the large black panther. She paused momentarily when she felt something sticky on his fur, but then he started moving, and the strain forced her to pass out.

Train was glad that Eve was so little when he started forward, headed for the front of the alley. He saw something shiny on the ground, and found that they were the bandages. Smiling at the irony of it, he carefully picked them in his jaws and continued on, going in the direction of their hotel.

It took half an hour to reach the entrance to the hotel, because occasionally, Eve would slide off, or he would drop one of the bandage packages. But he got there, and was relieved before he realized that he had another problem. He couldn't get in.

What was he supposed to do? He could just imagine what would happen if a massive panther walked into the hotel with an unconscious girl draped across him. That would go over so well. Frowning, he was tempted to sit down, but realizing that Eve would slide off, remained standing. He could always risk going in the back and following someone up the stairs. The fire escape would have been an option if he knew the window was open, but he couldn't risk going up and then collapsing on the way down when they found out the window was closed.

So the garage door it was.

Train slunk around the back and snuck inside the garage, absolutely delighted when he saw a car pull in behind him. Someone would have to open the door that accessed the elevator and stairs. And while he would love to use the elevator, he couldn't risk the possibility of someone getting on with him. So he hunkered down in the shadows and waited as a business man in a pinstriped suit got out of the car, phone pressed against his ear as he yelled into it. The rolling suitcase he had clicked and clacked as it slid against the ground. Train's ears twitched on their own as he found that the noise was annoying. The door smashed against the stone wall when the obnoxious businessman blew through it, and Train immediately darted inside and waited for the man to get on the elevator before turning to the stairs.

He climbed up seven flights, slipping every now and then on his own blood, before he reached his floor. Frowning in exasperation at the door that barred his way, he checked to make sure Eve was situated before raising up onto his hind legs and pawing the door open. His tail nearly got caught in the door when it started to close, but he snatched it forwards and took off down the halls.

His breathing was becoming more ragged as he used up more of his energy, but at last, he reached their room, Number 719. He started scratching weakly at the door with one paw, whining as loud as he could until the sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears, and the door swung open to reveal a very distraught Rinslet.

"Eve! Where have you…Eve!" she shouted, and she grabbed Train by the collar and dragged him inside, ignoring his protests at the rough treatment.

"What did you do, Train?" she shouted, lifting Eve off of the panther. He looked up at her tiredly before padding over to Sven and dropping the bandages next to him.

"What happened to Eve?" he asked, but the cat didn't give any visible response, just sat and watched as Rins brought the girl over and sat her down next to Sven, placing one of the couch pillows under her head. Bright golden eyes watched as the thief brushed away her blonde hair to reveal a nasty bruise. Several others adorned her arms as well as a small cut across her cheek.

"Train!" Rins started warningly, but when she looked up, she saw the cat with its head hanging low, as if exhausted.

"What happened?" She didn't really expect an answer and therefore wasn't disappointed when she didn't get one. Sighing, she got to her feet.

"Sven, I'll take care of you after I get some ice for Eve, K?" she asked and Sven nodded. The sound of ice crackling came from the kitchen as Rinslet scooped ice into a plastic bag before returning to Eve. She placed it on her head and then pulled the first aid kit a little closer. Grabbing a wet-wipe, she cleaned off the cut and put a band-air over it.

"Train, as much as I don't want you to, please look over her while I take care of Sven." The Train-panther nodded, and stalked over to Eve.

For the next half hour, Rins was solely focused on tending to Sven's wounds, washing them all out and then binding them tightly with the bandages Train had brought. When she was all done, Sven glanced down at himself and then smiled up at Rinslet.

"You make a pretty good nurse Rins!" he joked. Said nurse punched the sweeper in the shoulder.

"Shut up. Train, how's Eve?" she asked, and she turned to see Train curled up under Eve's head, acting as a pillow while his tail brushed the carpet back and forth.

"Sven, look at this!" she said, and he struggled to sit against the couch before looking over at Train.

"Aww Train, what's wrong? Finally getting a heart?" he jested, and he smirked at the death glare he got as a response. Train dropped his head again and placed it on his paws, from which point he remained motionless.

Three hours passed before Eve woke up. Her pink eyes blinked open slowly, before she surged awake and looked around wildly before her eyes lit on someone.

"Sven? Where am I? What happened?" she asked, getting to her feet, only to wobble a little and be caught by Rins.

"We were hoping you would tell us that." She said, and she lead the blonde over to the couch, where she forced her to sit. Sven came over too and sat by the obviously distressed girl.

"Well, I-I snuck out, 'cause I wanted to help and all. So I waited for Train to go down before I followed him to the drugstore. He went down this one alley, but I couldn't figure out which way he went after that, so then I got lost. And I accidentally ran into this one guy, and he had friends-lots of friends. And he grabbed me, so I knocked him out. But then the other guys backed me into a corner, and I had my arms as swords and my hair-hands, but they wouldn't go away. And then Train came out of nowhere and started hissing at them or something. The guy threatened to kill me if I didn't call him back so he came back, but then the guy pulled out a gun. So Train leapt at him, and then this huge fight started. I just remember that I woke up after blacking out, and that all of the guys were gone, and that Train wanted me to get on his back, and that Train had…Train!" she shouted, and she looked around wildly for Train.

"Train had what, Eve? Sven asked, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Train had blood all over him! Where is he?" Simultaneously, the two adults looked over at the large black form still laying on the floor.

"…Train?" Rins asked hesitantly.

The massive panther didn't move.

**A/N. Sorry about the cliffie, if it **_**was**_** a cliffie. Please review and tell em what you think!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	4. Fears

**A/N. I was told that I needed to start writing this one again, so here I am! U'm updating this first because I need to figure out Fourteen Days…sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own black cat**

"Train…?" Rinslet asked, moving over to the motionless black form laying on the floor. No response.

"Train!" she shouted, and she got to her knees, bending down to place an ear next to his mouth. When she couldn't hear anything, she moved over to his chest.

"He…he's barely breathing! Sven, we need a doctor!" Rins shouted, and the sweeper nodded.

"I think we need a vet." Eve said quietly.

"I don't think that'll work Eve. Just walk in with a panther?" Sven shook his head at the idea, grabbing the phone and dialing an underground doctor. While Sven was busy, Rinslet grabbed the remaining bandages and gauze while Eve ran to the bathroom to wet a few towels. When she returned, Rinslet was staring at the cat in dismay.

"How are we supposed to tell where everything is? It'll be impossible to see blood on black!" she exclaimed. Eve shook her head.

"Let me try," she said, and Rinslet moved aside as the blonde sat down right in front of Train. Catching a few glimpses of red here and there, she rolled him onto his other side, and then froze.

Because there was a big red stain on the carpet where he had been.

"Oh my gosh!" Rinslet shouted, and Sven rushed back in, phone still held to his ear.

"What? What?" he asked, looking around at the two girls who were blocking his view of the cat.

"Look at this!" Rinslet shouted, and when Sven peeked over and saw the red, his jaw dropped.

"Where is that coming from?" he asked, turning back to the phone to tell the doctor that he'd better _hurry_ or he was dead.

"I don't know!' Rinslet said, but Eve held up a hand.

"Quiet! I need to concentrate." She said, wincing at how the loud noises made her head spin. Both adults quieted as Eve started pressing down along Train's side, feeling along his ribs until she froze.

Feeling something sticky and wet, she retracted her hands to find them covered in blood. Rinslet fainted.

"Why did she faint?" Eve asked, grabbing one of the towels she had gotten and pressing it up against Train's side. Sven shrugged as he got another towel.

"Doesn't like blood, I guess. Were there anymore injures?" he asked, and Eve nodded.

"On his flank. I think it's a bullet wound." Sven muttered a curse before glancing at the huge form of his unconscious cat-friend.

"We need to get that bullet out. We're gonna have to flip him over again." Eve nodded once again, and kept the cloth pressed against his side while moving around to kneel next to Sven.

"On three. One…two…three!" Together, they heaved the cat back over, where it fell with a solid thump.

"That was not a smart idea." Eve commented and Sven nodded.

"Yeah…let's get this bullet taken care of." Eve snatched the first aid kit and started sifting through it. She looked at Sven.

"We don't have tweezers." Sven ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do.

"Great, so we don't have tweezers, how are we supposed to get it out? We could use the kitchen knives and have to…or maybe Rinslet has some…we could wait for the doctor to come, but that could mean Train bleeds out even-"

"I have it." Sven froze and looked down to see Eve holding up a deformed bullet. The phone he had slowly been crushing in agitation clattered to the floor as he stared at the blonde girl.

"How…?" eve held up her other hand, which had been morphed into a pair of long, bendable tweezers. She clacked them together a few times before turning them back. Her hand had blood coating it and she wiped it absentmindedly on her skirt, before grabbing another towel and pressing it down on the wound. Train groaned, and Eve grinned up at Sven.

"He's alive, that's a start." She said, and Sven nodded.

"Yeah, but how's his breathing?" he asked, and Eve twisted her hair back before bending down to place an ear to his chest. She shook her head.

"Still not good. I hope that doctor gets here fast." Just as she finished talking, there was a knock at the door. Sven smiled at Eve before going to the door and opening it. A man with messy black hair stood in the doorway, white lab coat crumpled as he clutched at a large leather case.

"I got here as soon as I could. What is it?" he asked adjusting sleek black framed glasses as he peered around the room.

"I'm really hoping you can help Train. He's right here." Sven led the man next to the couch where the large black panther lay on the floor under Eve's care. As soon as the door slammed closed, Rinslet groaned awake.

"Wha-?" she asked, looking around at everyone. After realizing that she wouldn't find out what was going on for a while, she just decided to go with it. Sven nodded for Eve to take care of Rins while he led the doctor to Train. As soon as he let the man within sight of the cat, he started laughing.

"Ha! You want me to treat an over grown kitty? Is it a lion or something? Where did you get it?" he asked, and Sven glared him into silence.

"Yes I want you to treat him. You don't need to know where we got him. He's tame and everything. Just fix him, alright?" the doctor held up his hands in the international gesture of peace. Sven backed away when the doctor kneeled down next to the cat and started examining him. Fifteen minutes later, he was done.

"Ok, so he got shot in the flank-you can bandage that. He also got sliced across the side-that can be bandaged as well. He had two fractured ribs that I want to bind. And the breathing-I just need to pump some O2 into him for a few minutes, and it should all be fixed. Can you help me get him on the table?" he asked, and the sweeper nodded. Together, they hefted the heavy mass carefully onto the kitchen table. The white-coated man dragged his bag over.

"Need any help?" The doctor nodded.

"We'll be binding the ribs and cut first," He said, pulling a large roll of bandages, several packages of gauze and a splint. He also had three bottled of antiseptic and several cleaning pads.

"This'll be a bit harder than usual, with all the fur. But thankfully, they don't need stitches. That would have been a nightmare. Let's flip him over." With that, he got on one side, and they both turned Train on his other side. Blood dotted their hands as they let the heavy body drop back down on the table. The doctor unscrewed the cap and started pouring the antiseptic over the cut. Sven stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, and Eve peeked her head in.

"I'm cleaning the cut!" He said, and he stopped pouring the bottle. Taking the swabs, he started wiping away the blood and cleansing out the gash.

With the massive cut cleaned, he fixed the splint into place and then started binding that as well as the cut with bright white bandages. The cat groaned, and twisted around until eve came over and placed a hand on his neck. He instantly stilled, which allowed the pair of 'doctors' to flip Train over again and start on his leg. Sven snatched the bottle away before the other man could dump it on Train. Grabbing a swab, he started cleaning out the bullet wound before allowing the professional to bind his leg.

After that, the only thing left was to give him some oxygen. It should have been easy, but Train's bad lick was bound to pop up soon. So as the doctor fitted the breathing mask over Train's mouth and Eve helped with clean up, Train woke up.

And the first thing he saw when he blinked open his eyes lazily was a man in a lab coat with black hair in glasses.

Excuse him if he assumed that it was the Doctor for the Apostles of the Star.

He yowled, and then jumped up because he didn't know what was on his face, and why there were things strapped around his chest and his leg. He lunged at the doctor, clawing at his enemy as he tried to kill the man. Yelling filled his ears as he jumped around the unfamiliar place, clawing at the contraption on his face.

Something touched his shoulder, something small and warm with five extentions. And it smelled like a mix of ice cream and blood.

Eve.

He immediately stilled, and looked up at the girl, gold eyes pleading with her to explain. She opened her mouth, ducking down to his level, which was on the floor, when the unknown man shouted.

"What the heck Sven? I thought you said that thing was tame!" The one eyed sweeper stared at the man, getting between Tran and Eve and the doctor.

"_He_ is tame. He just doesn't know you. And I guess you do kind of look like someone Train has a bad history with." Sven said, looking the doctor up and down. They had a staring contest, which was interrupted when something clattered to the floor. Sven twisted around to see Eve unhooking the mask from Train's face with the O2 tank next to her. Train shook his head, which forced the mask to drop to the floor. As soon as he was free, he started for the doctor again. Eve lunged forward and hooked a hand around his collar.

"No, Train, that's not the Doctor." She said, and Train glared up at the man uncertainly.

"Well, he is a doctor, but he'd not Creed's 'Doctor'." She said, and Train dropped to sit on his haunches, staring at the man with his head cocked and his ears perked. Eve giggled at the expression of curiosity on his face. The doctor looked from Sven, to the pair on the floor and back before throwing his hands in the air.

"You guys are crazy! I'm leaving!" he said and he gathered everything, skirting Train as the massive beast growled at him. Eve smiled when Train's growl turned into an animalistic smirk. She patted his head before nudging him forward. Train growled playfully and padded over to where Rinslet was lying. His yowl of confusion sent the doctor running, door slamming behind the white coated figure.

Train was too busy nosing at Rinslet's face and growling at Sven or Eve to explain. Sven gestured for the blonde to explain, heading back to the kitchen for a drink. Eve slowly walked over to Train and sat cross legged in front of him, motioning for him to sit too. With a final nudge to Rins, Train turned to Eve and curled up.

"Well, you brought me back here after I was attacked. They started taking care of me from what I gathered, but then Rins started fixing up Sven, so you were like, a pillow, or something. I woke up, and started explaining, but then I remembered feeling blood all over you, so we started trying to fix you. Sven called the doctor, and we were pumping more oxygen into you because you were breathing kinda slowly. Then you woke up." Eve summarized. Train stared at her for a few minutes before he shrugged and stood up. Eve watched as he walked around Rins and jumped on the couch. The cat padded up and down It before curling up again and closing his eyes. Eve stared at him.

"What, after all that, you're just gonna go to sleep?" she asked, and Train huffed in acknowledgement. She stared at the slumbering cat before shaking her head and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Rinslet jerked awake and stared around the empty room.

"What the heck happened?"

**A/N. I need some more sleep. I'll write more later.**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	5. Ideas

**A/N. Wooo! New chapter! I'm waiting on the next chapter for 14 days from trainsgirl13, because I sent it to her for a read-over. But I can update this one! Enjoy it while it's here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Cat**

It took a few days, but soon Train could move without feeling sore, and all traces of concussion from Eve had disappeared. There was still a large blood stain on the floor that they had tried to clean but found unable to remove. They had managed to get most of the blood off the floor in the kitchen, since it was tiled. Now, they had decided to move towns and search out another bounty as well as a cure for Train.

The black panther and Eve were sitting in the main room watching TV while the adults were sitting in the kitchen. Sven was leaning against the counter, and Rins was seated in front of a computer.

"I was thinking while Train was recovering that we should be looking for a nanomachine research expert, not some doctor, so I looked them up. And the top research scientist on nanomachines is Professor Tearju Lunatique. I looked her up, and look at what it gave me." She turned the computer so that Sven could see a picture of a woman standing in the middle of a group of scientists.

And she looked exactly like Eve.

"Who is this again?" He asked, coming away from the counter to take a closer look at the computer.

"Tearju Lunatique. She was in charge of the creation of Eve, and Eve was cloned from her DNA. She's the world's leading research analyst for nanomachine creation, as I mentioned before. And I think she can help Train." Sven scrolled through several more pictures of Tearju, some of her at Toreno's house, others in labs, all of them looking like Eve. He nodded.

"Alright. But I say we let Eve figure it out on her own-we don't tell her. We can tell Train though." Rinslet agreed, and they both turned back to the computer.

"Where does she live?" Sven asked, and Rins's fingers flew across the keyboard until another page filled the computer screen.

"It's quite lucky actually. She lives about fifteen miles away in a city called Agablanka. Well, not in the city- a few miles outside of it. But we can stay in the city a day or two and then go to Tearju's house. I'm quite keen on trying her food-aside from being an expert doctor, she is apparently a very good omelet maker." Sven nodded, and then glanced across at the thief.

"How exactly did you get this information?" Rinslet blushed, but was saved by a loud shout from the room. Both adults shoved away their chairs and ran into the main room, weapons drawn when they tried to figure out what was happening.

They both relaxed when they saw that Train and Eve were just wrestling, as much as an oversized panther and a young girl could wrestle. Train was half on top of Eve, right paw on her left shoulder and hind legs trapped under hers. Eve was giggling as she tried to keep the long pink tongue from licking her cheek. Train's tail was flicking back and forth as he laughed his weird, throaty bark of a laugh. Sven dropped his attaché case and stalked over to the pair, yanking on a black tail to break up the fight. Train wiggled himself from under the blonde and sat on his haunches while Eve propped herself up on her elbows. Rins sighed dramatically as she dropped on the couch and crossed her legs. Sven folded his arms across his chest and glared at the pair.

"What is going on here?" he asked, looking from one to the other. Train growl-huffed and rolled amber eyes. Eve giggled before glancing up at Sven.

"Well, I was watching TV with Train, and this commercial came on about the new exhibit at this zoo a few towns away-it was for panthers-and I told him that we should sell him to the zoo and get some quick cash. He flicked me in the face with his tail, so I grabbed it and then we started wrestling. He kept trying to lick me, and then you came in." Eve said, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face and in the direction of her ponytail. Sven glanced between her and the bored looking panther and rolled his eyes.

"Well, start packing up. We're heading to another city. We should start over and find a good bounty." Train yawned largely and stood, nodding. Sven glared at him.

"Can you help pack at all?" The cat cocked his head before he shook it.

"Well, can you help put things the way they were?" Train nodded at this, and Sven smiled at him.

"Great, then start on that, and we'll start packing." With that, they all started with their jobs. Sven went around gathering all of the ammo and weapons while Eve started packing their clothes. Rinslet took care of herself and started gathering anything that could be of any use. The faint sound of something falling off a table led to Eve looking up. Train had his teeth sunk into the vertical mattress and was slowly jerking it backwards into the room. She watched as the large panther struggled with the mattress for a few minutes before lending a hand and helping him lift it onto the empty bed. Train head butted her affectionately before adjusting the mattress with his paw.

"Good boy." She said, patting him on the head. He flinched away and slunk back into the main room. Eve turned back to the bags, ignoring Train as he slowly dragged the blankets into the room. The bed gave a groan as he jumped onto it and yanked the cloth up with him. Eve barely heard him padding out as she pushed one bag to the side and started packing another.

Train walked into the main room and watched as Sven reached under the couch and pulled out a small pistol. His nose twitched at the pungent smell of gunpowder before it was overpowered but the smell of flowers and money. He shied away just as Rinslet rounded the corner, avoiding a sudden tumble with the thief. Skirting to the side, he padded over to the couch to drag the pillows off of them and then moved back into the bedroom where he dropped them onto the small bed. Something popped up from the edge of the bed and he immediately spun around, fangs bared before realizing that he had forgotten Eve was packing bags. She just shot him a look and hooked the bags around her shoulders before exiting the room. The cat followed her and then cast an eye around the rented room. There was nothing else to fix, so he snuck into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing the open milk bottle in his mouth, he tipped his head back and let it guzzle down his throat, ignoring the small rivulets that missed his mouth and streaked in his fur. When the bottle was empty, he carefully dumped it in the trash and licked him lips.

"Train! Time to leave!" Rinslet shouted, and Train shot through the door and skidded to a halt right in front of Eve's bags. Said blonde rolled her eyes and picked them up before the cat could mess them up. Handing one to Sven, she slung her large satchel over her shoulder and fixed her hair. Rinslet was standing by the door and opened it for Train.

"Meet you at the car!" and with that the group separated, Train going off in the directions of the stairs that led to the garage and the others walking for the elevator. Train stood on his hind legs, for a moment reaching five feet in height before dropping down when the door opened. He flew down the stairs and reached the garage floor in a matter of minutes. It took a few tires to paw open the door, but he managed it, and then slunk to the blue car parked a few yards away. He heard the elevator doors ding open and raced to hide under the car, backing slowly below the muffler until he felt his tail brush up against the concrete wall.

But it was only Sven, Eve and Rins. Train watched as the green haired sweeper glanced around the supposedly empty parking lot for a shadow.

"Train?" he called out, but the cat didn't give an answer. Sven must have figured the cat was delayed in getting down the stairs, and so led the way to the small blue car. Keys jingled as he reached out to unlock the car door. He suddenly felt something pawing at his legs and jumped back with a particularly feminine shriek of fear. Train's throaty laugh echoed through the garage as he slunk out the back of the car to circle around Rinslet and Eve, who were also laughing. Sven threw a rock at Train, grumbling about childish assassins as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Rinslet followed Eve and Train around the car and pushed the front seat forward so that the pair could climb in. The panther slipped past Eve and immediately curled up on the far side, leaving his back to Eve. The blonde crawled in after him, a loud yawn escaping her as she settled behind Rinslet. The thief smiled softly as she fixed her seat back to the way it was.

"A bit tired Eve?" she asked, laughing as she sat. The blonde tried to protest but was contradicted by another yawn.

"I guess I am." She replied smartly, and she curled up against the window. The engine spluttering to life nearly masked the soft growl Train sounded, but Eve glanced down at him. The cat had amber eyes locked lazily on her, and his tail was twitching between her and his open back. Eve glanced up front before smiling at the cat.

"Thanks," she whispered as she maneuvered her body so that her head rested on Train's astonishingly soft fur. Train curled his tail back near his feet, upon which rested his head as he drifted off to sleep.

When Rinslet glanced in the rearview mirror at the two, she smiled softly, letting the expression remain on her face and not answering Sven when he asked about it.

**A/N. Sorry about the fluff at the end if you don't like it! I just saw the perfect opportunity, and it wasn't that much if I do say so myself. But I want to know how you liked the chapter! I finally have an outline on this one, so it shouldn't be hard to write. Review!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	6. Doubts

**A/N. Whoa, so my computer didn't save what I had earlier, so I have to do everything over again. It was probably better the first round, but I'll live. Oh, and the name Toothless was shamelessly adopted from How To Train Your Dragon. The name was inspired by a review from Kali the Dragon Rider.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Cat or Toothless the dragon.**

Sven glanced every few seconds in the rearview mirror at the slumbering pair in the back before realizing that Eve was honest to goodness asleep. When he came to this conclusion, he twisted quickly in his seat to flick Train's patterned ear. It flicked back and forth until amber eyes blinked balefully up at him. The green haired sweeper turned from the cat and motioned for Rinslet to take over. The thief twisted in her seat, laptop wobbling before she steadied it. Blue eyes met gold as she started explaining the unorthodox waking of the panther.

"You cannot tell Eve anything I'm about to tell you, alright?" she commanded. Train was about to nod when Eve mumbled in her sleep and turned sideways, a frown creasing here features. Train remained frozen until she settled and then looked at Rinslet, nodding marginally. She turned to her computer and started bringing up different pictures.

"We're going to a professor called Tearju Lunatique." At this, she spun the computer on her lap and let Train look at the picture of the scientist. Train's eyes squinted as he from the picture to Eve and then back again. A grumble of confusion came from his throat as he cocked his head. Rinslet sighed and brought the computer back around, bringing up more images.

"I know she looks like Eve, and there's a reason for that: Eve's her clone. They were using Tearju's DNA when they created her. She was in charge of Toreno's 'project'." At this, Rinslet was about to turn the computer to show a picture of the professor at Toreno's mansion, but was halted when Train hissed savagely in hate. She reacted quickly, snapping the computer closed and reaching out to pat his head calmingly.

"Ok Train, I know you hate the guy and anyone associated with him, but the thing is, she quit." Train's fangs were slowly covered as his hackles lowered. His head cocked to the side slightly and his eyes slowly retracted from being narrow slits.

"She quit because she didn't like experimenting on human lives. She's not a cold-hearted scientist that's gonna cut Eve up in little pieces. She probably just wants to talk to her." Train rolled his eyes skeptically and turned away, eyes flickering to glance out the window and at the passing trees.

"Train. We're serious. You can't tell Eve anything." Sven glanced in the rearview mirror and met Train's eyes before the cat turned away and fell asleep again.

It took roughly a half hour before the small blue car entered the outer rings of the city. Cobblestone streets lined all roads however as the duo that were still awake found when they passed the smaller buildings and saw larger ones. They passed a large fountain before Sven pulled up in front of a two-story building with a wooden sign that read _Agablanca Inn._ The small car stuttered to a halt and Eve jerked awake when she heard Sven's door open. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked as more light poured in when Rins's door opened too. She felt Train clamber to his feet and watched as he arched his back, extending his legs as he stretched. Eve climbed out after Rinslet and stretched as well. A large black form darted off after her and took off around the fountain. She let the two adults walk towards the hotel and watched as her friend ran in circles around the pool a few times before he trotted back over to her, panting slightly. His ears flickered when she flattened the fur on his head, scratching right behind his patterned ear. Amber eyes closed as he purred in content. Said eyes opened again when he heard her suddenly race after Sven.

He grumbled to himself before padding after his family. A few people gave him odd and slightly scared looks as he pushed open the door to the inn with his nose, but when he immediately trotted up to the trio checking in. The gold bell dangling from the bright red ribbon tied around his neck helped the innocent image, so that most assumed he was an oddly shaped dog or an overgrown house cat. A really overgrown house cat, but most people preferred not to think of him as a possible threat. The manager looked at him with suspicion as he looked up a room for the family.

"Is that animal dangerous?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, tapping his pen in anticipation. Rinslet adopted puppy dog eyes as she bent down and hugged Train around the neck tightly.

"Little Toothless here? He's a service animal! Eve has been blind since birth." Eve would have raised an eyebrow but settled for looking off in the distance and letting a confused expression cross her face.

"Mommy, where's Toothless?" she asked, and Rinslet smiled sweetly at the relieved man as she led the large black panther over to Eve, who grabbed Train around the collar and started petting him. The manager smiled back, and told Sven the expenses. He then turned to Rinslet and asked her another question.

"Where did you get him?" Rinslet glanced between Sven and Eve before smiling brightly at the man.

"We got Toothless from a circus. He was getting old, and the workers were going to take him to a zoo, but they offered him up. We knew it was going to be odd having a panther in the house, but they trained him well." At this, most of the people who were still tensed relaxed. A pair of twin girls slowly inched up to the large black kitty seated on his haunches next to the blind girl.

"Can we pet him?" Eve looked around, startled, but made sure to look a little above their heads when she nodded.

"Yes. He's very nice. Just avoid his tail!" The red headed girls immediately tackled Train, fawning over him as they stroked his fur and played with his ears. Eve smiled as she watched, but looked around when she heard the mother gasp.

"Alice! Dakota! What are you doing?" the blonde headed woman came over and frowned down at the two girls.

"Mommy! The girl let us

pet the kitty!" The one on the right said brightly, and she moved aside to show her mom the panther. Rinslet hurried to assure the woman.

"Miss, this is a service animal for Eve. She's blind. But Toothless is definitely trained." The mom stared down at the girls and the large animal, watching as Trained nosed the one on the left companionably. The little girl laughed, making Train smirk all the more.

Sven watched the encounter with a smile, noting the way Train made sure to keep his claws retracted and him mouth closed around the eight year olds. Rinslet was finishing the transaction for the room with the manager, who was watching the cat as well as everyone else in the room. He dimly heard Rinslet thank the man for the room, but was focused on how Eve was staring affectionately at the three beings playing on the floor.

"Eve honey, why don't you go for a walk with Toothless while Daddy and I find a restaurant for us to eat at, alright?" The little girls groaned at the thought of leaving their new playmate, but gave him a final pat and waved good bye as their mother lead them away. Eve nodded to Rinslet and then kept a hand on the panther's tail as he led her out the door.

As soon as they were out of sight of the guests of the hotel, Eve gave up the blind act but kept a hand on Train's head, absent mindedly playing with his ear as they walked. He let her, staying unnaturally silent as he sensed that she was troubled about something. Gold eyes blinked up at the blonde questioningly as he hummed concernedly. Eve sighed wistfully and looked over at a family sitting at an outdoor café, laughing about something. Train hummed again and flicked her ankles with his tail. She looked down and smiled softly at the concerned look in his wide golden eyes.

"Sorry Train. It's just…don't tell Sven anything I'm about to tell you, ok?" Train rolled his eyes as he looked around and nodded. Was it just him, or was everyone forgetting that he, I don't know, _couldn't talk?_ Eve giggled slightly, but the laughter died away quickly. Train set his eyes back on Eve and waited for her to continue.

"I wasn't asleep when Rins was explaining everything. I heard it all Train. All about Tearju and how I'm her clone. But it's really confusing, you know? I was watching those little girls, and I saw their mother and for a few moments…and I wanted to know who my mother was." Train growled softly and pressed himself closer to Eve as she slowed to a halt in front of the fountain, eyes glittering with tears.

"I've been wondering that for a while Train, and when I heard about Tearju, I was hopeful. But I was created, wasn't I? I'm not even human." She slumped down on the ledge of the fountain and Train immediately placed his head on her knee, looking up at her with a frustrated and hurt look on his face. She smiled brokenly and patted his head, smoothing his ears back as she thought.

She must have sat there for a while, because when she looked back down at Train, his face was completely relaxed and his eyes were closed. The sky was darker that when she'd first wandered to the fountain, and she started to look around for Sven and Rinslet. She was surprised when she saw both of them emerge from the hotel, Rinslet holding a brochure for something and Sven rolling his eyes as he adjusted his hat. She sighed and poked her companion awake. He shook himself awake, intelligent eyes blinking open lazily as he calmly stood, stretching leisurely as he flexed all of his muscles to waken them. His fangs gleamed in the lights from the fountain as he yawned widely before snapping his jaws closed and standing. Sven noticed her and waved.

"Hey Princess! We found a restaurant!" Train hissed menacingly as Sven used the pet name that only he reserved the right to use. Sven rolled his eyes as he approached, and reached down to pet the panther on the head, only to have Train pull back and slink behind Eve, who had stood and was now staring at Sven with something akin to regret in her eyes. Sven frowned down at the ex-assassin turned cat and tried to talk to him, but Train would have none of it. Eve smiled down at the loyal friend, surreptitiously stroking his back as she watched Sven frown at the irrational animal.

Train wouldn't talk to him the rest of the night.

**A/N. That was mostly filler. The next chapter's gonna go kind of like the manga** **with IV and VIII coming and attacking them. Hope that doesn't put a damper on you day, but I won't really mind if it does.**

**Thx!**

**TOAS**


	7. Fights

**A/N. So sorry it took so long to update! i had sent this to my Beta and I got it back in record time, but I got distracted when i found this video-40 inspirational speeches in 2 minutes, and then I looked up a bunch of LOTR videos and became even more distracted. My muse has been kinda slow as of late, and I've been distracted. I won't be able to post any more chapters this week, as I am going on vacay. I should be back by the weekend, so try and hold out that long! Thanks to my wonderful Beta trainsgirl13 for looking over this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black cat, and sadly, I never will. I think it belongs to Jump Comics, but then again, I could be totally wrong about this. Ah well. Enjoy!**

Train stayed close to Eve the rest of the night, which resulted in the blonde having to wait outside the restaurant that the adults went in, lest Train become agitated and start scaring the usual residents of the town into calling in the police. That was where the moon found the blonde girl as it slowly took over for the sun. Eve was sitting on the curb of the street, Train on his haunches next to her as he attempted to swat the lightning bugs that floated around them with his paw. The pink eyed girl watched with amusement as Train failed yet again to bat the illuminated insect out of the sky. Black ears twitched as the panther heard the suppressed giggle Eve let loose, and Train turned his attention on his companion, playfully knocking her head to the side with his clawless paw. The blonde retaliated by pulling the massive cat's tail, watching as he immediately bounded to his feet and pulled the offended appendage towards himself.

Eve smiled when she saw Train become once again enthralled with the goal of successfully smacking a lightning bug out of the air. A faint jingling caught her attention, as well as Train's, and the pair looked over to see Sven and Rinslet emerging from the restaurant, a heavy looking paper bag carried in the former's arms. The green haired sweeper grinned at them.

"Come on, you two. Time to go eat!" The pair scrambled to follow the adults, Train sticking right at Eve's side as they passed a few of the darker alleys. She smiled down softly at the over protective panther. Train didn't notice, as he was distracted when a door opened across the street to reveal two men dressed only in black. One man had an odd gold helmet situated on his head, and the other seemed to be carrying something large and round. Eve felt Train move to her other side and vaguely noticed that the pair ahead of them had slowed to a halt, but most of her attention was drawn to the IV scratched onto the first man's helmet.

Chronos Numbers!

Train stiffened beside her, his huge form positioned menacingly under the bright light of a street lamp and the shadow of his friend. The men across the street halted as well, before the second man started laughing. It wasn't a pleasant chuckle by anyone's standards, but a mirthless roar of irony. The goateed man's laughter died after a few moments, and he slowly approached the frozen foursome.

"Well, we came looking for a cat and we found ourselves a weapon, didn't we Four?" he asked, and the helmeted man nodded, although how he could see what was going on was beyond Eve.

"That we did Eight, that we did!" he responded, hands rubbing together in delight. Train growled as the black haired man got a little too close to his family for his liking. The man, Eight, apparently, noted the black shadow for the first time and bent down to examine him, glancing from the white on his ear to his red ribbon.

"You know, it's mighty odd that you have the number 'Thirteen' branded on your ear kitty, do you know that? And you've got a bell just like Heartnet did. The kid couldn't have turned into a cat though." Eight laughed to himself, letting the large round shape in his hand to drop to the ground.

Whatever he had been carrying must have been really heavy, because a sizeable thunk accompanied its fall to the ground, as well as the clattering of a chain. Train looked down at the ball and then back at the two Numbers, warning in his golden eyes. This only made the Number laugh even harder, and his partner joined him.

"Ah Four! This cat seems to understand us! It's quite a coincidence that we heard Creed had a bullet full of those nanomachines that could change human DNA, isn't it?" he asked, still not believing that it was Heartnet.

He stopped singing his tune when the massive panther lunged at him, raking his shoulder with razor sharp claws and drawing blood. Eight stumbled away, yelling curses at the protective cat all the while.

"What the heck was that?" He shouted, glaring from the cat to Eve to the pair of frozen adults and back again. The little blonde one was the first to speak.

"I suggest that you do not approach Train right now. He is looking forward to fighting with his new form." She said, deadpanned as the bleeding Number regrouped with his partner. Sven sniggered at the raised eyebrow Train gave the blonde, but said nothing, subtly placing the food down as Rinslet reached for her whip. Four stepped in front of his partner and drew a small golden dagger. He smirked, head turned in the direction of Train and Eve as he ran a finger along the edge of his blade.

"I guess it's a good thing that I've been itching to fight as well." He commented dryly, and with that he lunged in the direction of the sweeper-turned-feline. Train managed to dodge, and raked his claws across the Number's back as he flew past him. Four yelled in rage and twisted around throwing the knife so that it clipped the panther on the shoulder, drawing blood. Train stumbled, dropping down so that his weight rested mostly on his hind legs as he struggled to see what had befallen his front ones.

The move probably saved his life.

A heavy round mass shot just where his back had been, a maneuver that would have shattered his spinal cord in one fell swoop. Eve danced out of the way of the weapon, only to have to duck as it suddenly changed direction mid flight, aiming straight at her. A clatter of gun fire brushed the blonde's hair away from her face and knocked the black orb to the ground. Sven stood with his attaché case raised, a long gun barrel sticking out of the side.

A whip cracked through the air and wrapped itself around the thin gold chain. Rinslet's goal was to drag the weapon out of Eight's hand. And while it was a good plan, it didn't work. The orichalcum weight was yanked towards its master, dragging Rinslet's whip with it. The thief was yanked forward and stumbled in to Sven, who had just turned his sights on Four. Said assassin had reached his dagger and stood, headed straight for Eve. A large shield spiraled from her arm, and the other became a double-edged saber. Four grinned menacingly as he heard the familiar shink of metal and started for the blonde, ignoring the massive cat that was scraping at his legs, biting and clawing at the assassin so as to distract him from the girl.

However, Chronos assassins are the best, and Four wouldn't be deterred by a pesky cat. He lunged for Eve, dagger aimed for her middle. Its path was blocked by the shield and Eve countered by darting her sword out and piercing the Number's right shoulder. He hissed in pain and backed away, nearly tripping over the panther who was trying to make this fight impossible. Four unknowingly kicked Train right where his ribs had been healing and sent the cat sprawling in the dust.

Sven and Rinslet were too busy to notice the bleeding cat, as caught up in their fight with Eight as they were. The thief dodged the heavy metal ball just as Sven let loose another hail of gunfire on the assassin. Eight merely ducked and sent his weapon streaking at the sweeper. Sven was forced to dance away, his attaché case swinging wildly as he attempted to keep out of the orb's path. The rubber handle flew out of Sven's grasp and clattered to the ground, sliding away from the desperate sweeper as he attempted to grab his weapon and avoid the other at the same time.

Train and Eve weren't faring much batter. A large gash spiraled around Eve's forearm and the wound on Train's back leg had been reopened by a particularly nasty run in with a lamp post. The limping shadow was fighting valiantly with Eve, desperately trying to curb the knife away from his little Princess whenever and however he could, should it be by biting or clawing or knocking the offending weapon out of the way, Train did everything he could. And while he was doing this, Four opened a five inch long gash across Train's side, causing blood to spill out over the dusty cobblestones and the massive form to drop suddenly.

At the sight of her friend down, Eve flashed furious eyes at the Number before punching him repeatedly in the face with her fists, striking him with all she had for injuring Train. Four was shocked at the sudden fury the young girl had, and it was all he could do to keep her from killing him. An uppercut to the jaw sent him flying into the wall just as Eight sent both of the adults through the glass window of a bakery. A few muted cries of pain could be heard from both directions, but Eight and Eve locked eyes, each glaring at the other.

Wings sprouted from Eve's arm and small, lethal projectiles shot from them, speeding right at the assassin. Eight sidestepped the deadly weapon and retaliated, sending his gleaming orb right at Eve's head. The blonde stumbled back only to have her foot get caught in a drain and remain stationary. She panicked, yanking at the trapped limb so as to free it, all the while watching the weapon speed closer and closer and then-

Her vision was filled with a black shadow that placed itself right between Eve and the dark weapon just as it was about to hit her. A sickening crunch echoed through the empty street as the shadow dropped out of the air and landed with a thud at Eve's feet.

Bright white bone stuck out of dark black fur.

Train didn't move.

**A/N. Sorry if this sounds like the other chapter, but it won't end the same way. Like I said before, you'll have to wait at least a week until I can get a new chapter up, and that's around the time I'll post a chapter for 14 days, alright? Just hang in there with me you guys!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	8. Flights

**A/N. Please don't yell at me for what I'm about to tell** **you, but I'm about to leave for another week…Gah, I updated 14 days, so I'll update this one for you loyal readers who are still mad at me for the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Cat.**

Sven heard a sickening crunching sound from his sprawled position on the bakery floor, and the shout of anger that followed it didn't help his fear. He scrambled off the floor, ignoring the shattered glass that cut his hands. Blood dripped down his palms as he gripped the door frame and stumbled out into the street, where what he saw made his blood run cold.

Train was sprawled out across the street, a rib bone picking out of his side and an ominously large puddle of blood growing from his still form. The green haired sweeper couldn't tell if his friend's chest was moving, but then his attention was drawn to the little blonde girl standing protectively over the panther. Eve's eyes seemed to be glowing with the intensity of the hatred shining for the assassin who stood little over five yards away from the bleeding animal. For a moment, Sven felt a shred of pity for what the man had coming, but then a loud voice stopped everything in it's tracks.

"Eight! What are you doing?" All four heads, for Rinslet had regained her feet, turned towards the source of the noise, which happened to be a young man with long black hair who was leaning against the light pole. A black glove adorned one hand, and Sven could barely make out the letters VII before Rinslet's shout made him wince.

"Jenos!" the purple haired thief stumbled out of the bakery and looked over at the Number curiously. Jenos Hazard walked forward, his lethal wires trailing behind him.

"Hello Rins. Mind explaining what's been going on here?" Eight beat her to the punch.

"Shove off Hazard. Number One sent us to find the bio-weapon, and we found Heartnet as well. I was just finishing him off." He actually raised his massive weapon once again, but then Eve was on him like the panther she had tried so desperately to protect. Claws actually sprang from her fingertips, and from the fingertips of her hair fists, and soon she was clawing her way at the assassin, desperately trying to inflict all the pain she was feeling on the one who had caused her despair. It took Sven shouting her name seven times and a pitiful moan from Train's direction to halt her, and when she froze, she froze good and long.

Because the man underneath her seemed near death. His face was black and blue and several long and painful looking cuts scissored across his arms and chest, one even traveling up his neck and cutting across his jaw. Her claws vanished, and had she been able to look at herself in a mirror, she would have noted that her pupils retreated from their slit form. The blond backed away from the limp Number, not really noticing that Four came over to help, or that Jenos was helping Rinslet pick her way through the glass strewn street. Her foot bumped into something soft, and she whirled around to see glazed amber eyes staring weakly up at her. Train's tail flicked weakly before it stilled, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Train?" She shouted, and she knelt down next to his limp form. Sven heard her shout and started running over to her, Rinslet and Jenos following. Sven's white hat blew away from his head as he dropped to his knees next to Eve, automatically stripping his jacket off.

"How do we stop it?" Eve asked in a whisper, staring in horror at the shiny white bone that poked out of Train's side. Sven shook his head, scooting over so that Rinslet could kneel next to him.

"Start winding the jacket around his wound-I wouldn't suggest you tie it though…I guess I could wrap my wires around him to hold it in place…" The three friends hadn't even noticed that Jenos was hovering over them, and Sven jerked backwards involuntarily, accidentally jarring Train.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to let you touch him after the damage your buddies did to him." Rinslet shoved him, but Sven was staring at Jenos, who had a peculiar expression on his fae that almost looked like regret.

"They weren't supposed to be here. No one was. After Heartnet started protecting Eve, and Seph-nee said it was ok, we were supposed to stop. But Four and Eight had a mission before that to eliminate Heartnet. They never set out to do it, because we found out Heartnet was safe. They still hate him." Every one was silent for a few minutes after the speech, and Sven started considering that maybe the Number really wanted to help.

"Sven, we should trust him." The one eyed sweeper glanced over at Eve and nodded.

"Alright. We're taking him up the road to a friend of mine's. Could you help us until we get there?" He asked, and Jenos nodded.

"Sure." Sven inclined his head as thanks before he lifted Train gently and started to wrap his coat around the bloodstained fur of his best friend. When that was done, Jenos gently wound his wires around Train's still form and secured his ribs momentarily. Sven still eyed the Number warily as he lifted the unconscious form of the panther to his chest and started walking for their car. A small grunt stopped him, and Sven turned his head to stare at the Number, who was carefully holding his gloved hand level with Train.

"Yes?" Jenos looked at Sven apologetically before he made his suggestion.

"I don't believe it would be an easy situation if we try to fit Train into the car. Why don't we take mine?" He suggested, and he nodded carefully towards the other side of the road, where a beast of a car waited. It was all black, a massive, armored _Jeep_ by the looks of it. Sven raised an eyebrow in skepticism, but allowed Jenos to lead the procession over to the giant car.

With a flourish, he opened the trunk to reveal a space that would have easily seated four children. As it happened, Train would take up the space of three children. Eve was the only one who would possibly fit, and Rinslet was about to remark on this, but the small blonde had already scrambled up into the trunk and was waiting with her legs crossed beneath her. Jenos laughed.

"I guess this seat's spoken for. Let's lift Heartnet up." Sven still watched the man warily, but was glad when he assisted him in lifting Train into the back of the truck. The oversized panther whimpered pitifully before his head was settled against Eve and he relaxed slightly. After making a few adjustments, Rinslet helped Jenos carefully extract the wires from around Train. As soon as the weapon was fully returned to the Number, Rinslet backed away so that he could slam the door closed. Eve started slightly, but then settled comfortably back against the seat, realizing that she could fully extend her legs-diagonally, at least. Train's head interrupted the line, so Eve carefully lifted it so that it lolled next to her ankles. Sighing, she carefully folded her arms across her midsection and tilted her head back to lean against the soft seat.

Up front, Sven climbed into the shotgun position while Rinslet gratefully stretched out in the back seat. At the odd look she got from Sven, she shrugged her shoulders defensively.

"What? I'm tired, and it's not like I know where we're going." With that she decisively dropped out of the conversation and was asleep in a matter of moments. The rumble of a powerful engine brought Sven's attention towards Jenos, who had begun to drive the car into the street.

"Where are we going?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Sven closed his eyes, trying to remember the map he'd laid out when trying to ascertain the Doctor's location.

"Um, you're gonna want to take a right at the next intersection, and then you go straight for a while." Jenos took the order without question and turned right in between a grocery store and a library onto a dirt road shadowed by large trees. Sven heard a soft gasp of longing when Eve finally saw the library, but then it had vanished, and everything was silent.

It was definitely an awkward silence.

Eve wasn't really in a position to hold a conversation, and so had busied herself with staring out the windows and flicking train's tail back and forth from where it lay near her waist. Sven still didn't exactly trust Jenos, so the only words he spoke were directions for half an hour.

Professor Tearju lived a long way from the town.

Eve couldn't help but be a little annoyed with the woman as she watched Train's life literally seep out of him and onto Sven's jacket. A bump in the road jostled Eve against the side of the car and woke Rins, who jerked up in the back seat only to slam her head into the handle near the roof of the car. She grumbled, ignoring the snicker that came from Sven. But then they all fell silent, because Rinslet wasn't the only one woken by the bump.

Eve let out a small shriek of surprise when Train slid into the back seat and jerked awake, golden eyes snapping open and his mouth expanding so that he could let out a howl of pain. Sven jumped in the fron seat and twisted around to see Eve _standing_ in the trunk, desperately trying to keep the distraught panther calm.

"What's going on?" At the unknown voice, Train hissed in fear and tried to scramble to his feet, only collapsing backwards when his hand leg gave out on him and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Drive!" Sven shouted, and Jenos automatically stomped his foot on the gas, jerking the car forward and thus sending Train flying. He howled again. Eve dropped to her knees next to the cat and pressed him down gently, forcing him to be still as Jenos took on turn and then another, directed by Sven until the car screeched to a halt. Train was panting, but Eve ignored that as she leaned over him to catch a glimpse of a large house with ivy growing everywhere, and smoke pouring from an open window.

They had arrived at Tearju's house.

**A/N. Well, hope that's good enough for ya! As I said, I won't be updating for a week, so I hope this isn't too much of a cliffie for you guys. Until later-review!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	9. Meetings

**A/N. Sorry for the long update, life's been pretty hectic here. At least I've gotten it up before the months changed! *glances over at calendar and falls out of chair* WHAT? IT'S JULY? *faints before random bird comes in and starts pecking at my head* Again, sorry about how long this has been in coming. Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Cat. (And I've just realized that I forgot to put one of these on my second Lord of the Rings story, so I'll put it here real fast.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings, nor any of the characters I put in Fear of the Twins.**

Sven stared at the house a few moments, shocked at the state of it. This was the house of a world renown scientist? He watched it for a few more minutes before the sound of a car door opening startled him into motion. He slowly slid his own door open and moved to the back of the car. Eve was knocking furiously on the glass, and Train was whining behind her. There was a click as it unlocked, and Eve shot out of the trunk.

Jenos circled around and finally caught sight of the awakened ex-assassin.

"Well Heartnet, I can definitely say I've seen you in better conditions." He jested, drawing a growl from the feline. Train huffed, eyes fluttering closed as the movement jarred his ribs. Eve leaned forward a little, and helped Train leap down from the trunk. Keeping a hand on his side to stabilize his ribs. He managed to keep a continuous lope until he was around the car and staring at the odd house. Eve looked down to see that Train was staring at her, eyebrow raised sharply as if to ask why they were as a house as run down as this one. Eve shrugged.

"Apparently, this is where Professor Tearju lives." Train turned back to the house, and with Eve's assistance, he slowly made his way to the front porch. Sven was already ahead of them, and Train heard the quick footsteps of Rinslet behind him, as well as the easy stride of the Number. His tail fwiped back and forth, giving him balance whenever he leaned a little too far from Eve's steadying hand. Sven knocked on the door just as Train started climbing the steps. They waited a few moments until Train heard the sound of scurrying feet, and the cocking of a shotgun…

He howled in warning, and twisted, wrapping his tail around Eve's leg, and sinking his teeth into the hem of Sven's pant leg and pulled on both of them. Eve toppled sideways over Train, just managing to catch herself before crushing the wounded panther. Sven toppled over backwards, landing awkwardly on the steps and crushing Train's tail. The cat's yelp of pain was downed out by the sound of several rounds from a shot-gun blasting through the door.

Rinslet and Jenos dropped to the ground as well, and silence echoed through the yard until the front door slowly opened, revealing first the long barrel of a gun then the shadowed form of a tall, young blonde woman with glasses. She slowly took in the bloodied cat to the girl leaning over it and the green haired man sprawled over her steps as well as the well dressed man and woman lying on her front yard. One eyebrow rose past the rim of her glasses as the man stretched over her steps slowly picked himself up. She lifted the gun again.

"Who are you?" The man held his hands up in a gesture of peace before he answered.

"I'm Sven Volfied, and I'm a sweeper. The pair far behind me is Rinslet Walker and Jenos. The cat's name is Train, and he used to be human until he got hit by nanomachines, and she's Eve." Tearju looked over to the one he called Eve and stared as she picked herself up and stared at her head-on. There was no way that this was the same Eve that had been cloned from her DNA. She bent down to look at Eve closely, watching as her pink eyes roamed from her face to the house behind the doctor.

"Hello Professor Tearju. I'm Eve…your clone." Tearju stared at the blonde for a few moments, before a pitiful whining sound drew all of their attention. Train swayed on his feet, and Sven shot a hand out just and in time to catch the crumpling panther. He moaned sharply, tongue lolling out as he panted sharply, eyes shutting sharply. Tearju looked down at him, bending to one knee when she saw the blood seeping through his side.

"What happened?" She asked, and Sven slid his hands under the cat's weak body.

"We'll explain later, but right now, could you help him?" He asked, rising to his feet. Tearju paused a moment, looking over the odd group before nodding.

"Come with me." And with that, she moved in to the house, disappearing quickly in the thick smoke. Sven and Eve glanced between each other before the older sweeper adjusted Train in his arms and walked in after, Eve trailing behind.

Rinslet and Jenos remained outside for a moment, staring at each other. Jenos spoke first.

"I need to get going, so…see you around?" he asked, and Rinslet nodded.

"Yeah, maybe later." She gave him a quick smile before turning heel and following the three sweepers into the Professor's house. Jenos stared after her for a few seconds, but then he too turned heel and got into his car. With a spew of gravel, the oversized Jeep was up the driveway and out of sight.

Rinslet watched from behind a screen of smoke before she slowly slid the door shut.

**A/N. Sorry about the short chapter, but this one was mostly filler. Hopefully, I wrote Tearju right, and you guys don't hate me. I should have an update…updated soon, seeing as I'm not going on vacay for a while, although I do have a lot of Summer Reading to get done. All honors classed can do that to you, I suppose. Anyway, happy Belated 4****th**** of July to the Americans! To the rest, happy July 5****th****.** **Please review!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	10. Accidents

**A/N. Sorry about the long update, and the short last chapter. I just needed something up to feed the wolves. Not that I think you guys are like wolves…*Laughs awkwardly while putting bat behind back as readers yell*Alright, I'll get on to the story, sheesh! So, I've been told that some of my characters are OOC (Rins, Eve) And for that I owe you all my sincerest apologies. I will try and keep them more in character as I write. I see this as going on for around two more chapters…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Cat, except in my imagination…**

Pacing around the room slowly, Eve watched as Professor Tearju bound Train's ribs in place, wincing every time he whimpered. Sven was seated on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table and his hat settled over his face. Rinslet was slumped in an oversized arm chair, arms folded across her mid-section as she watched Eve pace and wince. Eventually, she took pity on the poor girl and decided to intervene.

"Eve, why don't you get something to eat? We never had any dinner last night-I'm sure you're hungry." Eve shot a glance at the massive cat as he yelped loudly, head actually jerking up to glare at Tearju. Rinslet pulled Eve's attention back to herself.

"Train'll keep till you eat something. Even if he is an overgrown kitten." Train managed to get a glare in at Rinslet before Tearju pushed his head back down and gave him a warning glance. He managed to huff at her before she tied the bandage particularly tight. Yelping slightly, he edged away when she tried to help him to his feet. Eve caught a glimpse of him struggling to stand before the doorway covered her view and she was in the kitchen.

Or what she supposed was the kitchen.

Sheafs of paper littered the dirty countertops, and something black and disgusting was cooking on the stove. As she watched, it caught fire. Her eyes widened in surprise before she hurried over to the sink to grab the sprayer, flipping the water on. Liquid shot around the room, sprinkling the notes, trash and hair before Eve centered it on the flames greedily consuming the…food, for lack of a better word, on the pan. They sparked and hissed before finally popping out of existence. Eve stayed in one place for a while, water slowly dripping from the ends of her pigtails before someone came in.

"Eve what happ-" Rinslet stopped short at the sight of the spraying nozzle and wet girl. Eyes glancing towards the stove, one eyebrow rose.

"You already lit something on fire? That's a record, I think." Eve finally moved, glaring at Rinslet as she turned off the water. Smoke spiraled towards the ceiling and the burner on the old-fashioned stove was still trying to heat up the ashes.

"I didn't do that. Whatever was in there caught fire almost as soon as I walked in." Footsteps came from outside, and Tearju stood in the doorway, Sven peering in behind her.

"What happened in here?" He asked, lifting his hat so that he could lean over Tearju's shoulder and get a good look at the 'kitchen'. Something brushed against his legs and he glanced down to see Train slinking in, bell tinkling slightly as his eyes roamed the room. Smoke still lingered slightly on his level, and as he inhaled it, he started choking. Coughing violently, he started backing away from the room, ignoring Tearju's cries of "Shoo, cat! No need for you to die of smoke inhalation!" As if he would have breathed in enough to die. (But Train took refuge on the couch, just in case.)

Back in the kitchen, Rinslet had started clearing clutter away from the counter, looking up as Tearju stepped next to her.

"How do you live in this place? I can't even find your freezer!" She exclaimed, carefully shuffling a few papers and placing them on a growing stack. Tearju looked at her appraisingly before answering.

"I don't usually leave the kitchen, that's why all the notes are out. I've been examining the different ways to cook an omelet." Rinslet snorted as she came across a small notecard.

"Well, I don't think blackened will appeal to many people." She teased, and Tearju smiled lightly.

"You're a sharp girl Ms. Walker." Rinslet nodded her thanks. Sven was carefully carrying the remains of the dead omelet to the sink, dodging Eve as she moved around to talk with Professor Tearju.

"How's Train?" the blonde scientist looked up from the paper of notes she was looking at to stare at Eve.

"He'll live. I got the bones set, so he shouldn't have to worry about them becoming dislocated." Eve seemed discontent with the answer.

"I meant how bad is he…with being a cat?" At this, Tearju set down the notes and turned fully to the young girl.

"It's a complicated matter that I will explain later when he's listening. It will be…difficult…getting him back to normal, but it can be done." The conversation dropped after a loud sigh of relief from Rinslet. Eve looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good that he'll be back to normal soon. I'm tired of finding cat hair on everything." They could faintly hear a hiss of reproach from the next room.

"Apparently, his hearing range is better than you expected, Ms. Walker." The thief rolled her eyes.

"It's his own fault that he's an overgrown pussy cat." She muttered, turning to look at the counter-which was actually visible for the first time in days. A lump of something dark brown and moldy sat in the corner. Rinslet eyes it warily.

"Umm, what is _that_?" She asked with trepidation. Tearju looked around and sighed once she was the lump.

"That used to be a banana…five weeks ago." Rinslet stared at her in shock and a little concern.

"You left a rotting banana sitting on your _kitchen counter_ for five weeks?" She asked in alarm. Tearju nodded.

"I get easily distracted sometimes-occasionally, I have a scientific breakthrough, and I need to write it down. I forget about mundane things." Rinslet watched in growing horror as the Professor grabbed the rotten fruit and tossed it easily into the overflowing garbage. She looked slightly dizzy. Tearju commented on the fact.

"Ms. Walker, I do believe you've inhaled a bit too much smoke. Perhaps you should go wait in the next room with the panther?" Rinslet nodded, turning away to mutter about 'inhaling too much mold is more like it.'

When she got to the other room, she saw Train nosing around the messy coffee table for something. His head popped up from behind a thick dictionary that he had been trying unsuccessfully to move when he heard her come in. Rinslet stared at the cat for a moment.

"Don't tell me. You're looking for a little yellow bird that can't pronounce the letter s." she guessed. Train cocked his head curiously before shaking it roughly in confusion.

"It's Sylvester. The cartoon with Tweety Bird-never mind." The thief stopped herself, ignoring the odd chuckle Train let loose as he returned to his hunt. She flopped down on the leather couch and knocked a few papers, as well as a remote off the table before propping her feet up. At the dull thunk, Train looked down as saw the black object. Sweeping his tail back and forth in success, he paced over to the remote and picked it up in his jaws. Turning back to the couch, and just then realizing that Rinslet was seated in the exact middle, his brow drew together in a frown. Rinslet noticed.

"What?" Train growled past the remote clenched carefully in his teeth and nudged her legs with his nose. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, do you want me to move my legs or scoot over?" Train growled in annoyance. How was he supposed to let her know? Sensing the large cat's predicament, she backtracked.

"Move my legs?" Train shook his head.

"Scoot over?" Train's head bobbed up and down. She sighed.

"Fine." The springs groaned slightly as she moved to the side, allowing the panther the room to jump lightly onto the couch and sprawl out across two seats. He dropped the saliva covered remote next to his paw and use his tail to wipe it clean. Rinslet watched in fascination as he extended a razor sharp claw to press one of the buttons. The TV buzzed before flickering to life, color fading in and out every once in a while. The news channel was on until Train started poking a hole into the 'Channel Up' button. Nothing was on this late at night. Rinslet glanced at the clock: 1:35 am. Oops-morning. Train finally settled on some anime show, watching the drawn characters argue over something. Rinslet eyes the cat.

"Never would've figured you for a cartoon watcher Train." She commented, drawing an exasperated sigh from the injured animal. Rinslet stared disinterestedly at the colorful characters before finding it necessary to comment again.

"I never really fancied them myself. The stuff in here is way over-exaggerated. Seems rather outrageous if you ask me." Train turned his head from the flaming gun battle to give the thief a look that clearly stated:_ I didn't ask you._ Rinslet stuck her tongue out at the cat as he turned back to the television. She thought he hadn't seen her.

Train corrected her by whacking her with his tail.

About to retaliate with a solid smack to the head, Rinslet was interrupted when Eve walked in, closely followed by Sven and Tearju, the latter of which was carrying a tray of edible looking peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Setting the tray on top of the dictionary Train had been nosing earlier, she shoved a few papers aside so that Sven could place the large pitcher of water down. Eve placed a bowl of milk next to it for Train. Rinslet laughed at that.

"Almost reminds me of a comic I saw somewhere." Train growled at her before leaning forward to snap up a sandwich in his powerful jaws, downing it in less than a minute. Three more followed in the same fashion before Train turned to lap up the milk. The others all ate, and when Train lifted his head from the now empty bowl, milk dripping off of his chin, they were all staring. He lifted an eyebrow as he drew his head back and curled up next to Rinslet. His expression was one that obviously questioned their motives.

"I think it's time I told you all what I've figured out from examining Train." Tearju broke the silence by getting straight to the heart of the matter. Train nodded lazily, eyes drooping slightly. The rest settled in their seats and waited as Tearju started.

**A/N. Not very much of a cliffie for you guys. I've written up all of the chapters, so it shouldn't be much longer…PLZ review!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	11. Entries

**A/N. Hoping I haven't waited too long before posting! If some of the details are incorrect, I'm sorry in advance. Review and tell me any inconsistencies you find! The Disclaimer has been in the first ten chapters. Hopefully, I don't need to assure anyone else that I don't own Black cat. This chapter is unedited, so any mistakes are mine.**

Train pawed the end of his tail back and forth on the edge of the couch, not really listening as Tearju explained how Train now had little nanomachines crawling along his DNA. He'd heard most of it already-this was old hat. His tail swung back and forth, and Train was just getting lulled to sleep by how peaceful the environment was when…

"WHAT? A BILLION DOLLARS?" The shout sent Train jumping to his feet, and in the process jostling his ribs. He yowled in a mix of pain and protest as he was rudely wakened. Sven was on his feet as well, glaring daggers at Tearju as she sat calmly in the chair facing him. Train looked between the pair before glancing at Rinslet for help. She shrugged.

"Apparently, the technology that could return you to your original form would cost around a billion dollars." Train's eyebrows rose at this, and he too gaped at the Professor. A billion dollars? That was like…more than their house! Tearju was trying to calm Sven down.

"There is another possible way that he could change back, but it would require a lot of concentration on Train's part."

"Then our chances are shot." Rinslet muttered. Eve smiled slightly as Train turned to shoot a glare at the thief. She shrugged.

"What? We all know you can't concentrate on anything but food." She replied. Sven waved a hand to stop the one-sided argument.

"What does he need to do?" Tearju turned to look at the panther in question.

"This is all theory, but since the nanomachines in Lucifer and the nanomachines in side of Eve are the same, it should be possible for Train to control the nanomachines in side of him with his thoughts, just as Eve does." Eve found it necessary to demonstrate, wings growing from her back momentarily before they shrank. Train raised one of his hackles in a sarcastic sneer before he turned back to the Professor.

"You should just have to concentrate on what you were like earlier, and then, you should change back." Train gave her a look that asked if she was sure, and she shrugged.

"As I said, it's just theory. It'll take a while, so don't get discouraged if…" Train had already turned away and had his eyes scrunched tight. His whole body was tensed, and he looked deep in concentration. The cat huffed after a few moments before opening his eyes wide and looking around. After he glanced down at himself and saw that he was still a panther, he growled. Sven smiled sympathetically.

"It's alright Train. Ms. Tearju said that it could take a while…" But the panther had regained his feet and was pacing away from the foursome. Rinslet and Eve stared after him, watching as he jumped deftly onto the banister of the stairs and started climbing the slick surface. His claws clacked as he paced up and down the staircase.

Tearju, however, was watching Eve. She startled the girl by calling her name.

"Eve, mind if we had a word?" she asked. Eve glanced between the Professor and Sven before nodding and following her older counterpart into the newly 'cleaned' kitchen. Tearju sighed softly and slid around to lean against the counter, elbows taking most of her weight. Eve took up a position opposite her, lifting her own frame up onto the relatively clean counter and turning to stare at the scientist. They sat in silence for a few moments before Tearju broke the silence.

"I couldn't believe it when you showed up. I really thought after I left Toreno's that that would be the last time I saw you." Eve looked at her.

"Why did you leave?" Tearju shrugged.

"I got tired. Tired of all the experiments, tired of them not caring. I didn't want to be a part of it anymore, so I left. Dropped off the map and moved here." Eve gave the doctor a hurt glance.

"Why didn't you take me?" Tearju stared at the girl in shock, guilt creeping in behind the first emotion. Her answer took a little time in coming.

"I wanted to. Gosh Eve, you have to know I wanted to. I looked through all of the security schedules and at all the cameras, trying to find a way to get you out…but if it was improbable for someone to get it, it was impossible for someone to get out."

"Train got in. I got out." Tearju sighed, frustrated.

"Eve, I'm not a bio-weapon. I'm not a panther." Eve frowned.

"Train wasn't a panther when he broke in. Neither was Sven."

"I'm not them, Eve. I can't do everything like they obviously can. I'm just a scientist."

"But aren't you brilliant? Couldn't you have figured a way for me to get out?" Tearju sighed again.

"No, Eve! I create experiments and omelet recipes. Not escape plans!" Eve figured it was time to move on.

"Fine. Why did you make me in the first place?"

"Would you rather I didn't?" Tearju asked patronizingly, pushing her glasses farther up her nose. Eve shook her head.

"No…" Tearju smirked lightly before pressing the matter.

"Eve, I created you with the most noble intentions on my mind. I never figured on them turning you into weapon." Eve laughed coldly.

"What else could they have done with me? Used me for World Peace?" Tearju winced at this, and Eve was proud for a moment before guilt seeped in.

"I prefer to see good intentions in people." Eve looked at her incredulously.

"What good was there in that…man?" She asked, leaning forward from her position on the counter. Tearju shrugged.

"I never met him. They just told me they would back my research on nanotechnology and that they wouldn't be checking up on me too much." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Because a deal like that is genuine." Tearju rolled her eyes.

"I was younger, and I wanted to do the research. Call me crazy, but it worked." Eve glared at her.

"Sure it did. I nearly died, and you had to run off. Brilliant plan, if I do say so myself."

"Alright, it was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have made you, let's just go back in time and I'll turn down the deal!" Eve was about to reply, but then the phone rang. Tearju glanced at Eve before picking it up.

"Hello?" Eve tilted her head forward to listen as she dropped her voice.

"I said no! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not coming! Find someone else to do it, I've given you my answer!" The phone clacked loudly as the Professor slammed it back into its cradle.

"Who was that?" Tearju jumped when Eve questioned her.

"Oh…just some salesman who's been calling me too often."

"Why don't you call the police?" Tearju shook her head quickly.

"No, he'll give up eventually." Eve nodded at her appraisingly before she let herself down off the counter.

"I think we're done." She pushed open the door and walked out into the living room. Train was now pacing up and down the banister of the landing on the second floor, still glancing down every now and then at the group settled on the couch. Sven was sitting in the arm chair feet propped on the coffee table. Rinslet had her feet curled up beneath her on the couch. (Eve wondered whether her high heels were poking her legs.) She moved to sit on the extra chair, pulling one leg up and leaving the other to dangle. Tearju walked in after, leaning against the door frame, watching the foursome.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, the only sound being Train's claws clacking against the polished wood of the railing.

(Then the explosion happened.)

**A/n. Sorry to leave you with a not so spectacular cliffie-next chapter will be the last *sniffs* you guys have been so awesome! The way I imagine the room is that there's the door, and then the main room with a two-story ceiling. There's a staircase next to the wall that leads to the dining room, and then the right half of the hall (If you've just walked through the door) Is walled in, but the left side had only the railing separating it from the main room…if you're confused, tell me.**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	12. Endings

**A/N. Wow-last chapter! I'm kinda surprised that it was only 12, but then again, this is the longest one I've written…at least, until I finish 14 days…that one should be around 18, so there's a new record…when it happens…Back to this story-Disclaimer in the previous eleven chapters**

The front door blasted open, sending splinters of wood and plaster in every direction. Train fell sideways onto the landing in shock and the foursome on the lower floor dropped to the ground. Tearju shouted in surprise, backing away as several men in odd jump suits with weapons walked in. The weapons clacked as the 'men' surrounded the foursome. Rinslet jerked fully awake, jumping to her feet and crouching behind Sven, who had stood as well, suitcase in hand, with the gun already popped out of its compartment. Eve stood alone, sharp knives sprouting out of her arms as her hair balled into fists.

Sharp heels clicked against the marble floor as a woman came out of the smoke-filled doorway. A shadowy figure crouched next to her, but Rinslet stared at the first.

"Echidna Paraz?" She asked in shock. Sven glanced back at her before Echidna spoke.

"Professor Tearju. I'd hoped that you would have changed your mind on the phone, but apparently, you've decided to take different company." She stepped farther into the room, eyeing the sweepers and thief.

"I said no, and that's what I meant. I'd hoped that you would have taken a hint, but apparently, you've decided to take a different meaning on things." Echidna laughed mockingly.

"Funny, Professor. But we have orders. Come willingly, or we force you." Tearju pulled at the hem of her sleeves agitatedly as Sven spoke up.

"I think you should leave the nice doctor alone, if that's ok." Echidna looked over at the sweeper for the first time.

"Sven Volfied. I didn't think you'd be alive after Creed was done with you. Apparently not. What happened to Heartnet?" Faint growling came from the upper level, but the black shadow didn't appear at the top of the stairs.

"He…died." Eve glanced at Sven, confusion shadowing her gaze before she decided to go along with it.

"It's all you master's fault." Rinslet put in, hand inching down to her purse which lay on the couch. The handle of her whip was just peeking out…

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Walker. See, these men are rather jumpy-do something they don't like and-" The man closest to the actress lifted his gun and a shot rang out. Smoke came from a small hole just above Rinslet's bag. She snatched her hand back.

"Now then, since it's rather obvious we won't get you to come willingly, I guess we just have to use force." The shadow behind the actress came out, and revealed…

A monkey.

The foursome cornered in the middle of the room stared in shock at the beast, watching as it bounced up and down next to the woman.

"Eathes-fetch." The monkey hooted, before a shadowy white mist appeared above him. It extended, stretching until it reached Tearju. She crossed her arms in front of her, not that it actually helped. The mist settled around her, and she yelped in surprise. Sven watched in growing amazement and horror as it withdrew, and he could've sworn he saw something that looked like Tearju's face forming in the mist. However, it returned to the monkey.

Five seconds later, the monkey, Eathes, had changed into an exact replica of the Professor. The only change was that instead of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, this odd copy wore something akin to a Roman toga. Rinslet snickered as the monkey looked down at its dress. Sven stared at Echidna as she explained.

"Eathes's Tao ability is one we call 'Copy'. Because just then, Eathes copied every single thing about you, Professor Tearju. Including everything you know." Sven didn't like where this was going.

"This means you are no longer needed." Tearju looked around as the circle of thugs tightened, and the guns seemed to centre on her.

"Goodbye, Professor. Send Train my love." With that, she created a portal and vanished inside of it with Eathes, leaving the oddly dressed cronies to clean up. They all turned to Tearju, and before they could blink, five gun-shots rang through the air. Tearju peeked open her eyes (which she had snapped closed) to see the men lying on the ground, chests smoking. Twisting slightly, she turned to see Sven standing strong with his gun pointed at the last man to fall. She smiled at the sweeper.

"Thanks Sven-" Eve interrupted the gratitude.

"Sven, they're getting back up!" They all stared in shock as the goons climbed back to their feet, guns clacking against their costumes. The sweeper managed to get in a disappointed sigh.

"They couldn't stay down?" But then they were up, and Eve took over. Her hair fists tightened, and the only thing anyone could see was a flurry of blonde hair and muffled grunts. It took a few minutes for eve to calm down, and for her hair to fall limply down her back. All of the men were lying on the ground, and Eve was glaring at them. Sven moved to pat the girl on the back, but Rinslet motioned for the man to leave Eve to herself. They stayed in that position for a moment until the thief decided to speak up.

"Dang girl." Eve shook her head.

" Do you think it-" But she was interrupted by another gun shot. The wall behind her head started smoking, and she jumped. The men were regaining their feet. _Again._

"Gosh, can these guys not stay down?" Sven asked exasperatedly, and he dropped his gun, lifting his attaché case to block a knife jab.

"Eve, Rinslet they have knives!" the blonde dropped her hair fists and changed her arms into a shield and a sword separately. Rinslet dove for her bag and snagged her whip, cracking it threateningly in the air as a man got too close to her. The sound of steel clashing against steel filled the air and the trio fought, making sure to keep in front of Tearju, who was grabbing the handle of a sword that was crafted into a wooden family crest. It clattered noisily as she struggled with it, panicking when she saw that Sven was losing ground to one particularly stubborn guard. He dropped back another pace, starting to worry. His case swung wide, and Sven looked over at the knife carving through the air for his heart when-

WHAM!

The thug slammed into the ground, a large form crumpled on top of him. Fighting ceased for a moment as all occupants of the room stared a Train. Messy brown hair fell into golden eyes, and the sweeper smirked, brushing a few stray locks into place.

"Miss me?" His teeth glinted as he smiled smugly.

"He talks!" Rins shouted, but then the fight was back on, and she was distracted from taunting Train further by a gun in her face. Train leapt off the guy he had landed on and lunged for another.

"Sven! Gun!" The older sweeper opened his suitcase for a moment, hiding behind the younger sweeper as he fought off the men. Pushing aside a neatly folded net, Sven grabbed Hades, which he had kept for Train since the transformation. The lid snapped closed as he slid the locks down, and Sven called Train's name.

"Train! Coming at you!" The sweeper barley turned, snatching the weapon out of the air by the thin rope tied at the bottom. It slid into his hand easily, and Train smiled. Ah, it was so good to be back to normal again! He aimed the gun at the inhuman monsters attacking him and pulled the trigger. Electricity crackled around the room as the bullet blasted through the first man's head, and then the man behind him. The fighting stopped again as everyone turned to stare at Train. He was the first to speak.

"Cool!" He swung the gun up again and aimed it at the guy closest to him. The Black Cat dropped all of the goons in a matter of seconds. The four people in the room Train hadn't shot at stared at him in awe.

"Whoa. New rules." Sven muttered. Tearju shot forward, startling the sweeper as she reached for his gun. He snatched it back, getting tangled in the bandages that still draped loosely around his shoulders and middle.

"Calm down Prof." He cautioned, backing away skitterishly. Rinslet snickered at him.

"Honestly think she's gonna kill you Kitty Cat?" Train stuck his tongue out at the girl before turning back to the Professor. She started speaking immediately.

"You obviously concentrated enough. I think what's happened to your rail gun is that you have left-over nanomachines. Apparently, they're being channeled into your gun whenever you use it. May I?" she gestured to the gun, and Train handed it over warily (and not because Sven gave him 'the look' that meant: Give her the gun or die). He watched her suspiciously for a few moments and then dropped to the ground and lay down, head resting onto his folded hands as he stretched.

"It's good to be back to normal. I actually get to stretch all the way out."

"I liked you better as a cat." Eve muttered, ignoring the put-off look Train gave her before she moved away to get another sandwich. He heard the faint clacking of his gun, and after looking over at Rinslet, who was moving over to join Eve, his eyes landed on Sven, who was looking over the gun.

"You missed me, right?" He asked. Sven glanced at him.

"You complained less when you were a cat." With that, he dropped the gun to Train, who automatically pulled up his feet and stretched out his hands to catch it. It fell past them and crashed into his stomach. His head dropped back to the wooden floor as Sven walked away, snickering.

Stupid friends.

**A/N. And that's all folks! Hoping you liked it! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, specifically trainsgirl13, my wonderful Beta-you rock girl! And Chronian Deamoness. Thanks Reiko, you gave wonderful reviews! To all the rest of you guys, you were wonderful, and I loved the criticism-it helped loads! **

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


End file.
